My Bed, Peanut Butter, and Charlie?
by lostfan08
Summary: Charlie and Claire have been friends for about 2 months now. One day Claire finds herself writing his name in her diary, and starts to realize her feelings for Charlie...I've upped the rating for strong language in later chapters...and some sexual themes.
1. Charlie?

"My Bed, Peanut Butter, and Charlie?"

Authors Note: Hello and welcome to my new story! Since it's a really long title, I nicknamed it "BPBC". Still a little weird, but so am I! Hope you enjoy!

Summary: Charlie and Claire have been friends for about 2 months now. One day Claire finds herself writing his name in her diary, and starts to realize her feelings for Charlie...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words on this page!

* * *

Chapter One...

Claire is sitting on the beach writing in her diary. She sighed as she looked over at Charlie. He was sitting by himself strumming his guitar. She could tell he looked sad. How could they have gone from friends one moment, to hating each other the next? Claire looked down at her diary as she remembered what happened just a few short hours ago...

It was just like any other day, Charlie went and brought food and water back for Claire. Claire was putting a nappie on Aaron as he sat down on his bed.

"Hey, morning delivery." he said trying to hand her a bottle of water.

"Hey, sorry just a minute, I have to re-tie this." she said looking back at him. She tried for the next minute as Aaron cried and pushed away. "Ugh!" she said in frustration.

"Here, I can help." he said putting the water and food down. He quickly walked over to her and shushed Aaron. "It's okay, Aaron. We've just got to put a little nappie on you." he cooed as Aaron calmed down and started to giggle as he tickled his stomach.

Claire watched Charlie as he managed to get the nappie successfully on her child. Once he was done he looked back up at Claire. She had an irritated look on her face.

"Claire, what's wrong?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at the hand on her shoulder. She sighed and then pulled away. She quickly walked over to her food and sat down.

"Nothings wrong, Charlie." she said grabbing some fruit.

He walked over and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder. She shook a little when he did this. They were really good friends, but Claire found it odd that he was being so touchy. She felt comfortable around him and this didn't bother her, but her and Charlie had never even hugged before.

"Claire, are you okay?" he said rubbing her arm and putting his other hand on hers.

"I'm not a good mother..." she said softly.

"Claire? Of course you are! You had Aaron on this island! And look, he's perfect!" he said.

"It's not that...you just seem...like such a better parent than me."

"Claire how can you say-"

"Charlie, you know what, why don't you just go? I ugh, really want to be alone right now." she said starting to shake. He knew she was starting to cry.

"Claire, I don't understand wha-" he started before she sat up and walked back over to Aaron. He walked over to her and touched her before she spun around and hit him.

"Charlie, I don't want you here anymore okay!" she screamed to him.

He rubbed his shoulder and replied, "Claire, what did I-"

"Just go Charlie, I don't want to see you anymore!" she said crying.

He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and then quickly grabbed his things and left. She watched him walk away and then she laid down on her bed. She burst out in tears and then cried herself to sleep. When she woke up, she figured that Charlie would have come back by now. But he hadn't, she looked over at his empty bed, and then she felt her stomach drop. Charlie was gone. Everything he owned, was gone. The only he left was a note on his bed.

She walked over to his bed and picked it up. She carefully unfolded it. It read:

"_Claire,_

_As you wished, I left. I moved down the beach so you won't have to see me. _

_-Charlie"_

The note was so cold, so unlike Charlie, Claire thought. She saw that he had written the letter several different times, in several different ways. She couldn't quite make out all of the words, as they were crossed out, but she saw words like "dear", "love", and "Aaron". She bit her lip and then quickly folded the letter back up and put it away. She grabbed her diary, checked on Aaron, and then headed down the beach. She spotted Charlie, and then sat down. She looked at him for a moment and then started to write in her diary.

Charlie looked over and saw Claire. He sighed and continued to tune his guitar. He started to write a song for her, but then thought, _"She'll never take me back" _and crumpled up the paper.

About a week went by, before Claire approached Charlie again. He had been sitting by the fire, early in the evening. She quietly sat down next to him.

"Hi." she said softly.

"...Hi." he replied. She didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I ugh...I'm sor-" she started before Hurley came over and interrupted.

"Charlie, I need your help with this." he said.

"Oh, alright." he said standing up. He looked down at Claire, and then walked away.

Claire went back to her tent and immediately went to sleep. The next morning, Claire got up and took her diary with her. She sat down on the beach and began to write.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I tried to speak to Charlie last night, but he ignored me. He's still really sad, and it makes me sad. I shouldn't have said what I did to him. I know Aaron is missing him. And I'm pretty sure Charlie is missing him too. I don't want to think about Charlie anymore. Yesterday, Jack said him, Kate, Sawyer, Michael, and Hurley were going to find Walt. But I think Jack is only going to see the Others. I'll write back soon.Love,Claire"_

She took a deep sigh and started to write again:

"_List of things I miss the most_

_Music_

_Mom_

_My Bed_

_Peanut Butter_

_Charlie?"_

She added the question mark because she was confused as to why she was writing this. She laughed to herself and then smiled. She looked around for Charlie. He was talking to Hurley down by the water. She put her diary down and then sat up. She walked over them quickly.

"Hey, Claire." Hurley said happily

"Charlie, can I talk to you for a minute?" she said as she neared them.

"Ugh, sure. I'll be back, Hurley." he said looking at Claire and then Hurley.

"Sure, dude." he said giving him a smile.

Charlie got up and then started walking with Claire.

"Where did you want to talk?" he asked.

"Your tent's fine. Aaron's sleeping, I don't want to wake him."

"Sure." he replied.

"Where-where is it?" she asked.

"Well, since you didn't want to see me, let's just say we'll be walking for awhile." he said smiling.

She looked over at him and didn't respond. They continued down the beach for a few minutes before coming upon a small shelter. He opened the flap and let her inside. He offered her a seat on his bed and sat next to her.

"So, I thought you didn't want to see me anymore?" he said in a very serious tone.

"I'm sorry, Charlie." she said.

He nodded. "You know Claire, you don't have to-"

"No, I'm really sorry, Charlie. I shouldn't have kicked you out. I mean look at you. You have to walk a mile down the beach alone, just to sleep at night. Don't you get scared out her at night?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. But I do it for you. I don't want to be enemies with you. You're my friend." he replied.

She looked up at him. She gave him an awkward hug. After a couple seconds she loosened and fell in a more comfortable hug. It wasn't really friend-like, it was more lovingly. A hug you would give your boyfriend. Not your boy friend. He put one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. The minute he put his arm around her waist, she pulled back a few inches. Now they were face to face. Charlie knew she was going to kiss him, but instead of letting her, he pulled away.

"You should get back to Aaron." he said standing up.

She nodded and stood up. She walked out of the tent with him behind her. They both started for the camp before she stopped. She turned around.

"Charlie?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Aaron-he misses you," she started, "and I-I do too."

He smiled.

"I mean-you can...ugh...come back...if you wanted to...unless you want to stay here out in the creepy jungle by yourself."

"Sure, I'll come back." he said taking a step forward. She smiled back at him. Then she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then she turned around and walked back to camp. He grinned and touched his cheek. Then he turned around and gathered up his things. Later that night, Charlie finally got all his things back to camp. He brought them into her tent. He saw that his bed was made up, like Claire always did. He smiled and started to put his things away. Claire came up behind him and poked him in the back. He jumped back.

"Hey!" he exclaimed rubbing the spot she poked. She giggled and then threw her arms around his neck. She pulled him close to her and moved her fingers in circles on the back of his neck.

"I missed you." she said sighing into his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Claire." he said before pulling back. He kissed the top of her head and then went back to unpacking. She watched him for a moment before walking over to Aaron. He was asleep. She smiled, tucked him in, and dropped down on her bed. It had been very cold lately so she curled up in her blankets, and then looked over at Charlie. He had been watching her. She smiled and motioned for him to come over. He sat up, and walked over and sat down next to Claire. She took his hand in hers and then pulled him closer to her.

"Promise me, you will never leave again." she said looking up into his eyes.

He smiled and looked down at their hands for a moment, "I will never leave you, Claire." he said looking back into her eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Claire." he said sitting up and walking back over to his bed.

"'Night, Charlie." she replied. Charlie unpacked the rest of his things, and then turned off their light. He looked over at Claire, she was shaking. He frowned, grabbed his blanket and walked over to her. He carefully laid it on her and then went back over to his bed. He wrapped himself in his sweatshirt and soon fell asleep.

A few hours later, Aaron started to cry. It woke Claire up, and she quickly went over to him. He was cold so she grabbed his blankets and wrapped him tightly and brought him back to her bed. She sat down and noticed Charlie didn't have any blankets. Then she looked down and saw his on her bed. She sighed, took the blankets and laid down on Charlie's bed. She carefully laid the blanket over the three of them and fell asleep.

Soon afterwards, Charlie woke up. He saw Claire and Aaron and then smiled. He slowly slid his arm from underneath the blanket and wrapped it around them. He held them close and fell back asleep. When he woke up much later, it was daylight. Claire had also started to wake. She opened her eyes and saw Charlie staring back at her.

"Hey." she said softly.

"Hey." he replied just as softly.

"I should, put Aaron, down in his crib." she said quietly. He nodded and watched as she got up and put her child back in his crib. She stroked his head and then laid back down on his bed. She scooted close to him, and then he wrapped his blanket around her.

"You're so warm." she cooed at him as she snuggled into his neck.

"...Claire?" he asked softly.

"Mmmhmm?"

"I love you."

He smiled, pulled back slightly, and gave her a kiss. He pulled away, watched her for a minute before she leaned in again and gave him another kiss. It wasn't a messy, French kiss. It was a cute, sweet, romantic, polite kiss. She finished the kiss, and then pulled herself as close as she could get to him.

"I love you too, Charlie."

* * *

TBC!

lostfan08


	2. Just Friends, okay?

BPBC-Chapter 2...

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this one took a little bit to put out. I've been super busy with school. Enjoy! Oh and I know I put "You guys want some fruit salad?" in all my stories, but I just loved when Hurley said that! By the way, I had to re-write the second half because my computer froze! So it might not be as good as it was. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the words on this page!

* * *

Charlie emerged from their tent with Claire by his side. Claire was holding Aaron as they walked down the beach towards the kitchen. Hurley was the only one in the kitchen.

"Hey dude," Hurley said before noticing Claire, "Oh and hey Claire, plus little dude."

"Hi Hurley." they both replied.

"You guys want some fruit salad?" he asked.

"Sure." Charlie replied.

"Claire?" Hurley asked.

"Sure." she said.

They all gathered around the table and sat down. Charlie and Claire said nothing as they ate.

"Is something wrong?" Hurley asked.

"...No, no. Nothing's wrong." Charlie replied.

Not convinced, Hurley turned to Claire.

"Nothing's wrong, Hurley." she said giving him a quick smile.

They continued to be quiet for a few minutes.

"Something must be wrong. You talk all the time!" Hurley said looking at Charlie.

"No I don't!"

"Dude, yes you do." he said.

Charlie sighed at put his fork down on his plate.

"Nothing is wrong, Hurley, we just didn't want to-"

"We?" he asked. Then a smile crept on Hurley's face. "Oh I get it."

"Hurley! It's not like that!" he replied.

"No, I get it now. You and Claire are-"

"Hurley!" Claire piped in, "nothing is going on between me and Charlie!"

Charlie turned to Claire and frowned, "What?"

Claire turned back to Charlie and sighed. "I-ugh. I have to go put Aaron down, for a nap okay?"she said before getting up and leaving.

Charlie turned and watched her walk away.

"Hurley! What the bloody hell's the matter with you?!" he shouted slapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey! I didn't do anything! You're the one who said-"

"Look man, just forget it. It doesn't matter now. Claire said herself-" he said before stopping.

Hurley watched as Charlie's face turned from angry to sad.

"Dude, I'm sorry." he said.

Charlie looked up at Hurley and then stood up, "Later man." he said walking away.

Charlie slowly walked back to their tent. He knocked on the airplane metal outside.

"It's me." Charlie started. She didn't respond. "Can I come in?" Still no response. "Okay, well, can I at least get my things?" the flap to the tent opened slightly. He took a deep breath and walked inside.

Claire was sitting on her bed with her diary. Aaron was in his crib, but Charlie didn't bother going to see him. He figured Claire would kick him out. He looked at Claire for a minute, she didn't say anything, so he started to pack his things.

"Charlie?" she asked.

He immediately turned to her.

"Come here." she commanded. He breathed in a little and then walked over to her. "Sit down." she said. He sat down as she turned to him.

"So, I see you put Aaron down for nap. What's next?" he asked.

"...Read this." she said handing him her diary.

"What? Why? This is your diary you-"

"Just read it Charlie, all of it." she said.

He sighed, opened the diary watching Claire out of the corner of his eye. The first page read:

"_Dear Diary,_

_Last night after the crash, I met Charlie. He seems really sweet. He gave me his blanket and said we're __going to be alright. I think I actually believed him. Today, he helped me create a shelter. We went for a __walk, and I found out we have a lot in common. He said he was in the band 'DriveShaft'. I'll admit, I've never heard of them, but I'm sure if he can play as well as he can charm, he was great. Love,Claire"_

He continued to read:

"_Charlie brought me imaginary peanut butter. It was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." _

"_I had my baby boy last night. Charlie was there. He has decided to call him 'Turnip head' until I name him. I think it's really sweet."_

"_Today I realized I really like Charlie, maybe even love."_

"_Things I miss the most:_

_Music_

_Mom_

_My Bed_

_Peanut Butter_

_Charlie?"_

He giggled and looked over at Claire. She had her head down.

He turned serious again and looked back at the diary:

"_Charlie told me he loved me last night. I told him I do to, which I'm 100 certain of that. I love Charlie, and he loves me too."_

"Claire?" he said quietly.

She turned to him as he put his arm around her.

"I didn't mean to say that, Charlie. I'm sorry. I love you. You know that, right?" she said taking his hand in hers. He licked the bottom of his lip and then kissed the corner of her mouth. She smiled, "Good.". Then she leaned in and kissed him. She put both hands on his face and pushed him back. She kissed him again, and then put her head on his chest.

"Claire?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Yeah, Charlie?"

"...why did you write a question mark after my name?"

"You sure know how to ruin the moment, Charlie." she replied hitting his chest hard.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" he asked jumping.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt you?" she replied giggling.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you did."

"Well, then let me make it all better." she said pulling up his shirt. She kissed the spot she hit lightly and then put his shirt back over it.

"Thank you, that's much better now-" he was cut off by her lips, "well, thank you for that too."

She smiled and sat up. He then sat up, and put his arm around her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing, I'm fine." she said.

He smiled and pulled her on top of his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Then she rested her head against his and closed her eyes.

"Dude? Are you in here?" a voice said as it entered the tent. Claire opened her eyes and smiled, it was Hurley.

"Oh, Claire! Sorry I didn't mean to-" he stopped as he saw Charlie. Then he smiled. "So I guess you two made up then?"

Claire nodded and got off Charlie's lap. They both stood up.

"So...are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" he asked.

"..." Charlie looked over at Claire, she smiled, "Yes." he said with a big grin on his face.

"Good, cause you know, people were kind of getting confused. I mean, with Charlie staying here every night, and everything."

"I know, Hurley." Charlie said as he patted him on the back.

"Well, I got to go...ugh do something." Hurley said as he gave them a smile and backed out.

"Bye." Charlie said.

Claire waved at him and then sat down on the bed again. Charlie sat down next to her and crossed his arms.

"So, should I unpack my stuff, or did you still want me to leave?" he asked. Claire looked over at him and smiled. She put her hand on his face, turning him towards her, and kissed him.

"Okay, I'll stay." he said with a smile on his face.

Later that night, Charlie, Claire, and Aaron were all sitting around a fire. Charlie was eating, and Claire was playing with Aaron. Charlie looked over at Claire, she was smiling. He smiled and continued to eat. Then he looked at her again. Claire, feeling she was being watched, turned to him.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." he sighed and continued to eat.

"What?" she asked again, placing her hand on his arm. He smiled and turned to her.

"You just look really beautiful." he said.

"Aww, you're sweet." she said and rubbed his arm. She started to lean in, and Charlie quickly pulled back.

"Claire I don't think now-" he was cut off by her lips. It immediately caught the attention of a few bystanders, one unfortunately, was Sawyer. Just as Claire pulled away, he spoke up.

"Well, looky here. Little Miss Claire found herself a little hobbit to love." he said with a chuckle. "Ain't that right?" he asked Charlie.

Charlie frowned and looked back at Claire.

"I can't-" he stopped, sighed, and stood up. He walked away with his head hanging low.

Claire was surprised as she turned and watched him walk away. She quickly got up, put Aaron down, and ran after Charlie. He was already half way down the beach when she caught up to him.

"Charlie!" she said but it sounded more like "Chahlie" because she had tears in her eyes. He stopped, let out a big sigh, and sat down. She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Charlie? Would you please talk to me? What did I do? Charlie? Charlie!" she said tears flowing down her face.

"Claire, I can't do this. We can't do this." he said.

"What? Do what?" she asked.

"Girlfriend and boyfriend! We just can't! Don't you understand? I mean last night, I told you I loved you. And I do Claire, trust me I do. But we can't just jump right into things!"

"Yes we can!"

"No, Claire, we can't. I mean, two months ago, we hadn't even met. We stuck together right away, we were friends. Now, can't we just be friends for awhile?" he asked as he pulled away slightly and held her hand tighter.

"Charlie, do you really want to take two steps back, after all we've been through?" she asked.

"Please, Claire." he said softly.

She looked into his eyes, and nodded. She definitely didn't want to break up with him, but she didn't want to loose him either. He smiled and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, as he put his around her neck. He kissed her forehead, and pulled her closer. They embraced for a few minutes before pulling apart.

"I have to get you back to Aaron." he said softly.

She nodded as he stood up. He offered her his hand, and pulled her up. They walked back to camp in silence. No one was up when they finally reached the tent. Charlie turned to Claire and started to back up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her tent. She sat him down on her bed and cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her, held her for a minute and then stood up. She quickly stood up next to him.

"Claire, I have to go. Sorry." he said and turned for the door.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, Claire. Really. Don't worry about me." he said softly as he turned to her.

"Charlie, why don't you sta-" she started.

"Claire, no. I'll be fine." he assured.

She watched him for a minute then nodded her head.

"One...one last kiss?" she said softly.

He smiled and pulled her close to him. She put her hands on his face, and he put his on her hips. He slowly leaned in and softly kissed her. After a minute, he pulled away and grabbed his bags. She watched as he headed for the door.

"I love you." she blurted out. He stopped and turned to her. His face turned sad as he turned around and left. Claire felt the tears swell in her eyes as she sat down on her bed. She covered her face with a blanket and tried to calm herself down.

Charlie felt his stomach drop when Claire said 'I love you' to him. He didn't want to hear that. He wanted to be just friend with her. He wasn't ready for that. He really really really liked her. Hell, he loved her. But he didn't want her to be so crushed. He didn't even realize she was so attached to him. The whole time they were getting closer, he kept thinking back to all the relationships he ruined. He wanted to feel wanted, but he didn't want to crush her. Charlie _has _changed, but he hasn't even realized it.

He walked down the beach and spotted a tree. He put his belongings against it and laid out a blanket. He sighed and laid down. All he could think about was all the things he had said. Why was he so stupid? Why did he break up with her? Why couldn't he just stay with her? Everything had been working out just fine. Charlie was confused.

"Dude...Dude...Dude...Dude!" Charlie woke up to Hurley poking him with his foot.

"Ah! Hurley. You scared me!" he said jumping up.

"Dude, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I was ugh...sleeping. Until you woke me up."

"No, I mean what are you doing sleeping out here?"

"...Claire and I...well let's just say we're just friends." he said standing up.

"What? How'd that happen?" he asked as they walked back to camp.

"I said...I just wanted to be friends."

"Oh man. That sucks...cause we kind of already ugh-" he stopped, "never mind. I got to go. Later dude!" he said and ran off.

"Hurley! Where are you going?" he yelled after him. Hurley kept running and after a minute, Charlie gave up.

Hurley ran to the beach and waved his arms in the air like a wild man.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Jack yelled as he approached.

"Stop! Don't do anything! Act like nothing is happening!" he yelled as he caught his breath.

"What? Why? Where's Charlie?" Kate asked.

"They're not...together." he said slowly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Just then Charlie came into sight. Everyone slowly walked away and went back to their tents.

"Hurley? What the bloody hell's the matter with you?" Charlie asked as he ran up to him.

"Sorry dude, I ugh. I had some fish on the fire here-and-and I forgot about it." he said fumbling over the words. He pointed to the fire nearby.

Charlie looked at the fire Hurley pointed to and frowned. It was stone cold with no fish on it.

"Okay, Hurley. If you say so." he patted him on the back. He turned around and walked back towards his bed. He stopped when he saw Claire's tent. He stepped forward and opened her tent.

"Claire?" he said quietly.

She was lying on her bed sleeping when she turned around to face him.

"Hey." she said softly yawning.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were sleeping. I'll just come back later." he said backing up.

"No, it's okay Charlie. You can stay." she said stretching. "H-how'd you sleep?"

"Alright." he replied rocking back and forth on his feet.

"You can s-sit down." she said sitting up.

"Oh, sure." he replied and sat down on his old bed.

"Are-are you going to be okay, out there?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, Claire. You don't need to worry about me. This was my decision." he replied.

She nodded. Damn. He wasn't coming back anytime soon...She sighed and rubbed her hands on her jeans.

"But I miss you, Claire." he said and reached out to her hands. He took them in his and squeezed. She looked up and smiled.

"Are-are you sure...you want to do this, Charlie?" she asked fighting back tears.

He sighed and scooted over to her bed. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Claire?" he asked.

She nodded.

"If you really don't want me to leave, I guess I could stay." he said slowly.

She gasped and hugged him tightly.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll stay then. But Claire?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm?" she asked laying her head down on his shoulder.

"This still means we're just friends, okay? Just for now, okay?" he said.

She pulled back and frowned. Then she smiled and nodded, "Okay."

He sighed and pulled her back in for another hug.

* * *

End of Chapter 2...

Chapter 3 coming soon! I hope you are enjoying this story. I've been kind of uninspired lately, so it's not as good as it could be. Wasn't "The Shape of Things to Come" amazing?? Definitely one of my favorites :)

lostfan08

* * *


	3. My Lovely

Chapter 3

A/U: Okay, so this chapter is going to be a nice lengthy one. I've been feeling like I should write more, so I will be for the next few days. I'm intending on making this story quite long, 15+ chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Lyrics belong to Eisley.(gotta love Eisley!)

* * *

Charlie pulled away from Claire and stood up. He walked out of the tent and headed down the beach. Claire followed behind, with Aaron on her hip.

"Did you want me to help with anything?" she called after him.

He stopped and turned to her, "I'll be fine, Claire. Just go take care of Aaron."

"Okay, but if you need help with anything, just ask." she said.

"If I need help, I'll ask Hurley, okay? I don't want you carrying anything heavy." he said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then?" she asked.

"See you soon." he replied and turned back.

She smiled and turned back to her tent. She fed Aaron, put him down, and picked up her diary. She found her pen and sat down on her bed.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Charlie and I broke up last night. He said we were taking things to fast, and he just wants to be friends. I convinced him to stay here, but he said he still wants to just friends. Sometimes I guess I just don't understand that boy. Maybe he'll change his mind.Love,Claire."_

She closed her diary, and put it away in her bag. Then she turned back to Charlie's bed. There wasn't any blankets on it, so she grabbed one of hers and laid it across the bed. Claire organized the tent so he could fit all his things. She already decided she wasn't going to ruin their relationship again, so she is not going to try anything with him. He can make the first move, again. When he's ready in a few weeks, or months. Then she sighed and exited her tent. Sun was in the kitchen making food with Jin.

"Hey Sun, Jin." she said as she walked up to her.

"Oh, hello, Claire." Sun replied.

"Ugh, good-m-morning, Claire." Jin replied struggling with his English.

"That's really good Jin!" Claire replied.

"Yes, he's doing much better now." Sun replied.

Jin smiled and nodded.

"So, umm Sun? Do you think you could watch Aaron for the day?"

"Sure! Of course I can. Were you planning something with Charlie?" she asked.

"Ugh, no, just some alone time." she replied, faking a smile.

"Well, alright. I can do that. Just tell me when."

"Okay, I'll be back later."

"Bye." Sun said.

"Bye." Jin replied.

Claire waved and walked back to her tent. Charlie was there now, unpacking his things.

"Hey." she said walking up behind him.

"Oh hey! You scared me!" he said jumping up.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Claire sat down on her bed and crossed her legs.

"Did you need help with anything?"

"Ugh, actually yes." he said and turned to her with a smile. She smiled back and walked over to him.

"Here, take this end," he said handing her a blanket, "I know, I don't know how to make a bed."

"It's okay," she replied with a giggle, "...see I can be helpful?"

"Yes you can." he said and pulled the blanket across the other side of the bed.

Claire leaned over and smoothed out the wrinkles. Charlie pulled down on his side of the bed and smoothed out the wrinkles. Claire rubbed her hand across and accidentally touched his hand.

"Sorry. I-I didn't mean to-" then she stopped and started to blush.

He smiled and continued to smooth out the blanket. Why was she so embarrassed? He thought to himself.

"It's okay." he said and stood back up, "there, all done."

"Good, ugh, I have to go bring Aaron to Sun." she said walking over to his crib.

"Where are you going?" he asked following her and placing a hand on her back.

She jumped slightly when he touched her and he so he pulled away.

"I'm ugh, just going to go have some alone time?" she replied.

"'Alone time'?" he asked.

"Yes! I just want to be alone right now, Charlie, okay?"

"Sure, that's okay, it's just not really your thing-"

"I'll see you later, Charlie." she interrupted as she grabbed Aaron and walked out. He sighed and went back to unpacking.

Claire brought Aaron to Sun and headed down the beach. She walked for a few minutes, ignoring the sound around her, until she found a quiet place. She sat down on the beach and settled her feet into the sand.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Charlie finished unpacking and went to go check on Aaron. Sun and Jin were sitting outside their tent, playing with Aaron.

"Hey Sun." Charlie said as he sat down across from her. "Hey Jin."

"Hi, Charlie." Sun replied.

"Charlie." Jin said and shook his hand.

"How's Aaron?" he asked.

"Good, he's been good."

"Where's Claire?"

"Ugh, she went walking down the beach the way," she replied pointing down the beach, "she said she would be back around 6 o'clock, which is right about now."

"Okay, thanks. See you guys later." he said and walked away. He stopped by his/her tent and grabbed a blanket, and headed down the beach. He walked for a good 20 minutes before seeing Claire. She was curled up in a ball with her head down. She didn't even notice when he walked up and sat next to her. Then, as he wrapped the blanket around her, she jumped and turned to him.

"Charlie, you scared me!" she said shaking.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." he said pulling the blanket around her shoulders.

"It's okay...What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to check on you. Sun said you would be back at six and it was after six, so I just decided to come find you, and make sure you were okay."

"Thanks, and I'm okay." she said with a smile.

"Good." he said and then wrapped his arm around her. "Are you cold? We can head back."

"No, I'm not cold...anymore." she said and relaxed into his arms. "But I need to get back to Aaron."

"Of course. We should head back." he said pulling away.

"Alright." she said. They both stood up and started heading back. After a few minutes of saying nothing, Claire broke the silence.

"So, did you get all settled in?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks, for ugh...letting me back."

"...It-it wasn't my idea in the first place...you know-"

"I'm sorry, you don't have to do this."

"Yeah...okay. So we're just friends now."

He nodded and slowly wrapped his arm around her. She rested her head against his shoulder as they walked back. They picked up Aaron on the way back, and grabbed some food to eat. They didn't want to be bothered with questions from Hurley or Sawyer, or some other nosy survivor. Claire put Aaron down and sat on her bed with her food. Charlie said goodnight to Aaron and sat on his bed. They ate in silence.

"Are you going to bed soon?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. I'm really tired."

He nodded.

"Are you?"

"No. I think I'm going to stay up for awhile."

"Did you want me to stay up with you?" she asked.

"No," he laughed, "I'll be fine on my own."

"Alright. Goodnight then?"

"Goodnight, Claire." he said and walked over to her. He leaned down and pecked her lips. After a few seconds Claire put her hand on his cheek. Then he quickly pulled away. He blushed and backed up.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to do that."

"Charlie I-"

"'Night, Claire." he said grabbing his guitar and leaving. Then he was gone.

"Goodnight, Charlie." she said quietly. She sighed and went to sleep.

Charlie quickly walked down the beach to a quiet spot. He sat down and strummed his guitar. _"Why did I have to kiss her? I'm such an idiot! This isn't going to work." _ he thought to himself.

He stayed up for a few more hours, writing a song. He started to see daylight, and decided he better try and get some sleep. Did he dare go back in her tent? He had to, so he quickly stood up and walked back. Claire was fast asleep as he laid down. He sighed and fell asleep. He woke up a few hours later and found Claire, gone. He got up and walked outside the tent. Claire was sitting on the beach, playing with Aaron. He walked up to her and sat down.

"Morning." he said.

"Good morning, Charlie." she said turning to him.

"Can you meet me where you went last night, around two?" he asked.

"Sure. What's this about?"

"I just want to talk to you, later."

"Okay, I'll be there." she replied and smiled.

"Okay, good. I'll see you then."

"See you then." she replied and he smiled and left.

Claire wasn't sure what Charlie wanted to talk about, or how long he would want to talk. But she got Sun to babysit anyways.

"I'll be back soon." she promised Sun.

"Take your time." Sun replied with a smile.

Claire walked down the beach thinking about what he might say. _"Maybe he wants to move out. Maybe he wants to get back together. Maybe he just wants to talk. Maybe he wants to break up. Oh my God. Maybe he wants to break up?"_

Charlie was sitting against a rock silently with his head down. She smiled and greeted him.

"Hey!" she said.

He turned his head towards her, "Hey, Claire. You're right on time."

"Yeah, I am. Ugh...sorry."

"No, that's good...Here, sit down." he said motioning for her to sit. She sat down next to him and crossed her legs.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I just want to talk about...us." he said slowly. She watch him was he spoke nervously. He finally looked up at her. She smiled.

"Okay, what about us?" she asked.

He sat in silence for a minute debating in his head. His hands were frigidity. She quickly reached over and took his hands in hers.

"It's okay, Charlie. We can talk about anything." she said reassuringly.

"I umm...I wrote a song for you." he said quickly.

"You wrote a song for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, about you." he said. "I can play it for you?"

"Okay." she said with a smile. He stood up and grabbed his guitar behind the rock and sat next to her.

"It's called 'My Lovely'." he said. She smiled and straightened her posture. He began:

_"Why do you wait for me?  
And how do you wait for me?  
I'm feeling alone without you here in my arms.  
I'm lost and alone without you here by my side.  
Oh. oh.  
Here's a song for you lovely.  
Remember that it is for you only, for you only.  
Why do you wait on me?  
And how do you wait for me?  
I'm feeling alone without you here in my arms.  
I'm lost and alone without you here by my side.  
Oh. oh.  
Here's a song for you lovely.  
Remember that it is for you only, for you only.  
My heart was caught in a landslide and now it feels for you only, for you only.  
Oh-ah oh-ah oh.  
Here's a song for you lovely.  
Remember that it is for you only, for you only.  
My heart was caught in a landslide, and now it feels for you only, for you only.  
Yeah.."_

He stopped and turned to her. She was crying. He put his guitar to the side and took her hands in his.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I shouldn't have done that. I just completely messed up our relationship, didn't I?" he asked.

She smiled and hugged him after a few minutes she pulled back.

"So, what does this mean?" she asked.

"If you want to get back together, we can." he asked. She laced her fingers through his and smiled, and then nodded. He smiled back and kissed her lightly. He pulled back, and she kissed him. He set his hands on her hips. She put her hands on either side of his face. They kissed for a few minutes before she pulled away.

"Promise me one thing." she said.

"Anything."

"You won't run away again?"

"I promise." he laughed.

"Good." she said and then kissed him once more. He pulled her onto his lap and snuggled his head onto her shoulder.

"I love you, Claire." he said.

"I love you too, Charlie." she replied and kissed his forehead. They sat there for a while longer watching the waves in silence. Charlie looked down at his watch.

"It's almost 4 o'clock!" he said.

"What? But I came out here at 2? How could it already be that late?"

"Well, we should probably get back to Aaron." he said and stood up.

They started back for camp as Charlie took Claire's hand in his. He kissed it and swung it back and forth.

"Hey Sun." Claire said as she walked up to her.

"Oh, hello Claire, Charlie." she replied, "Ready for Aaron?"

"Yes." she replied and took Aaron from Sun. "Thank you so much for babysitting, Sun. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Aaron's great."

"Good, I'll see you later then?"

"Yes, have a nice day." she replied as they turned and walked away. Claire put Aaron down in his crib and sat down her on bed. Charlie sat down next to her and sighed.

"How'd you want to do the whole sleeping arrangement?" Charlie asked. Claire smiled and started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"No, you're just so cute." she replied in between giggles.

"What's so cute about that?"

"You're just so cute, Charlie." she said again.

"Well, that doesn't answer my question."

"I'm sorry, what was your question?" she said in a serious tone.

"How'd you want to do the whole sleeping arrangement?" Charlie asked again.

She started giggling again.

He rolled his eyes, "What?"

"Oh, never mind." she replied slapping his knee.

"What's it going to be?" he asked smiling.

"You can stay wherever, Charlie."

"No, I mean, where are you going to sleep? I'm making this your decision." he said firmly.

"Aww, that's so sweet." she replied.

"Well?"

"I'll umm I'll have to think a little bit about that one."

"Okay, that's fine." he replied and stood back up. "I'm going to go get us some lunch, okay?"

"Alright." she replied.

Charlie came back a few minutes later with two makeshift plates. He handed one to Claire and sat down.

"Thank you." she said taking her first bite of fish.

"Welcome. Have you decided yet?"

She giggled, "No, I haven't sorry."

"Alright. Just let me know before we ugh, go to sleep. I wouldn't want you sleeping outside where the monsters are."

"What? Are you trying to scare me into sleeping with you?"

"What? No! And don't say 'sleeping with' me, like you're going to _sleep with me_."

"Aww, is Charlie embarrassed?" she asked.

"No!" he replied looking away, but Claire could see the red on his face. She smiled.

"Okay, I will sleep in the same bed as you, but you know, not in a sexual way or anything. Is that better?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you." he blushed.

* * *

A few hours later...10:00PM

Claire put Aaron down and was writing in her diary. Charlie was playing his guitar and humming a tune. Charlie looked over at Claire and put his guitar away.

"I'm going to go to bed, alright?" he asked.

"Okay. I'll be laying down in a sec." she replied.

He nodded and laid down. He scooted to the far side of the bed and pulled the covers over his shoulders.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Charlie and I are officially back together Love,Claire"_

That's all she wrote. She sat up put her diary away. She took in a breath and turned out the light. She closed up their tent and pulled back the covers. She slowly laid down in the bed and pulled the covers back over her. Charlie put an extra blanket on her.

"Goodnight, Claire." he said quietly kissing her cheek. She turned to him and smiled. She touched his cheek and leaned over and kiss his lips.

"Goodnight." she replied.

She turned back and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, they heard a noise outside. Charlie quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and snuggle up to her neck.

"Don't worry, Jack, Locke, Sayid, and Kate are still up. I'm sure it's just a boar." he whispered into her ear. She smiled and turned to face him. She placed her hands on his face and kissed him again.

"I love you so much." she said quietly.

"I love you too, Claire." he replied and pulled her into his neck. She snuggled up close and fell alseep.

* * *

Okay, I know that last part was probably really cheesy, but we need a little cheese now and then right? Okay, anyways, as I said at the beginning of this chapter, I'm planning on making this story long 15+ chapters, so hold on, and enjoy the ride! It should get you through the days without Lost(okay maybe I'm not that good of a writer). Thanks to everyone so far who has bothered to review this pointless story!

lostfan08


	4. Pain

Chapter 4

A/U: Hey guys, as promised, here's chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

As the days passed, Charlie and Claire continued to grow closer. Everyone at camp knew now. Sawyer was at first very teasing of the relationship, but after awhile, he settled down. Still, jokes about hobbits, dwarfs, midgets, and elves popped out of his potty mouth now and then. Today is Wednesday, 18 days after Charlie and Claire officially got back together. Charlie is planning a dinner for Claire...

Charlie woke up early that morning, around 6:00AM, which is very early for him. He slid out of bed and put on his sweatshirt. He ripped out the last page of Claire's diary and wrote her a note:

"_Claire, _

_Meet me at our usual spot around 7PM._

_-Love, Charlie"_

Charlie set the note next to Aaron in his crib and headed out of the tent. Jack and Locke were the only ones up, as Charlie ventured around the camp.

"Good morning, Charlie." Locke said as he sat down in the kitchen.

"Hi." he replied. Jack came into the kitchen and greeted Charlie.

"Morning." he said.

"Morning. You guys off on an adventure today?" Charlie asked making some DHARMA initiative cereal.

"Boar hunting. Me and Jack are going off to hunt. Stock's getting low. People are hungry. We'll be back later this afternoon, hopefully." Locke replied.

"No Sayid or Desmond?" he asked.

"No, they're busy with their own thing today." Locke replied.

"Alright, well good luck." Charlie said.

"Thanks. See you later, Charlie." Jack replied and headed for the woods.

Locke smiled and grabbed his gun, and turned to Jack. In a matter of seconds, they were out of sight. Charlie ate his cereal and then headed down the beach. He was going to catch some fish for their dinner tonight. Charlie found Jin, who had the fishing gear, and set off into the ocean. He caught one fish with a little struggle, and then tried for another. He hadn't realized it, but the tide and swept him back into deeper water. One minute he was standing on the ground, the next he was swept off his feet. He felt a severe pain in his right leg, and then realized it was a shark...

* * *

Hurley was walking down the beach watching the water come in and out. He knew Charlie was out there, so he turned and didn't see him. His heart sank. He turned around and screamed.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! SHARK! THERE'S A SHARK OUT THERE! SAYID! JIN! JACK! LOCKE! SOMEBODY HELP!" he yelled running down the beach.

Sawyer emerged from his tent, "What's going on, Hugo?"

"THERE'S A SHARK IN THE WATER! CHARLIE'S OUT THERE!" he yelled. Sawyer's eyes widened and then he took off his shirt and shoes and ran for the water.

Sawyer swam as fast as he could rushing out to Charlie.

"CHARLIE! CHARLIE? CHARLIE WHERE ARE YOU?!" he screamed. He heard a scream to his left and found Charlie. He pulled Charlie away as hard as he could and managed to pull him away. Sawyer pushed him aside and kicked the shark in the nose. He grabbed Charlie and pulled him back to shore. Jin and Hurley were waiting to help pull him back up. They pulled his body up the beach as Charlie screamed in pain.

Claire was sleeping peacefully when she heard screaming. Her eyes opened immediately and she turned to see Charlie gone. Her heart sank, and then she sat up. Aaron was crying, she stood up and picked him out of his tent. Next to him was a note. Charlie's note. She read it.

"_Claire, _

_Meet me at our usual spot around 7PM._

_-Love, Charlie"_

She dropped the note and ran outside. The first thing she saw was a crowd of people. Hurley, Sawyer, Jin, Sun, Kate, everyone. She ran up to the crowd and pushed through to see Charlie lying there. He was screaming in pain. His right leg was torn up and bloody. His right arm was torn and chewed looking. Blood was everywhere. Her eyes swelled as she gave Aaron to Sun and dropped to her knees. She leaned over Charlie and held his hand.

"Charlie? I'm here Charlie. It's me Claire." she said softly.

Charlie slowly turned to Claire and quietly said, "Claire."

She felt tears fall down her face.

"It's okay, Charlie. You're going to be fine. I love you, Charlie. You're going to be just fine. Don't worry, Charlie." she said softly.

He nodded as Sawyer tore his pants and looked at the wound. No one there knew anything about doctoring. Charlie heard someone yell, "GO GET JACK! WE NEED JACK!". Juliet screamed at the top of her lungs. Then Charlie blacked out. The next time he woke up, he was lying in a bed. It was his bed. Claire was sitting next to him, crying. He turned his head.

"Claire?" he said softly.

"Charlie!" she jumped and crowded around him. She took his hand, "You're alright!".

He half smiled and tried to sit up his head. Jack was talking to Hurley outside the tent.

"W-what happened?" he asked quietly.

"You tell me. I came out here and you were lying there, screaming." she said tears falling from her face. Jack turned and saw Charlie was awake.

"Charlie. Good, you're awake." he said sitting next to Claire. "I had to put stitches on your leg, arm, and on your face. You lost a lot of blood, but you should be okay. I'll have to do a blood transfusion. What is your blood type? If you don't know, it's okay. As long as you take the antibiotics, you will just fine."

"I...I don't know...I think it's A...A negative." he said quietly.

"Okay, well we have to be 100 percent positive, otherwise, you'll go into shock." he replied. "Now, I'm going to give you these antibiotics, and then let you get some rest."

Jack gave Charlie the meds, and then left.

"It's okay Charlie, I'm here for you." Claire said softly. She rubbed his hand and place a hand on his face.

"Claire?" he said quietly.

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Come here." he said. She leaned down. "Please, stay with me." she nodded and laid down next to him. She carefully moved his stitched arm and leg and laid next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and stroke his hair.

"It's okay, Charlie. You're going to be fine."

That's the last thing Charlie remembered that night. He woke up the next morning alone. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. He felt a flutter in his stomach and then threw up. The worst part was, he couldn't sit up, so it got all over him. He cringed and then called for help. Claire was there in just a few seconds.

"Oh, Charlie. You poor thing!" she said motherly. She helped him out of his shirt and helped him put on another. She left the tent and came back a few minutes with a wet towel. She wiped his arms off careful of his wounds, and then his face. She set the towel aside and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." he said quietly.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked.

"I-I'm really...the pain...it's really b-b-bad." he said.

"Okay, I'll get Jack." she said and left. Jack came in a minute later.

"I'm going to need to give you something for the pain." he said. Sayid came into the tent a few minutes later with a bag. He handed it to Jack and walked out. Jack took something out of the bag and put the bag aside.

"Wha-what's that?" Charlie asked.

"It's...it's heroin." he said quickly. He looked at Charlie and sighed. "I know you were a drug addict, Charlie. But I don't have anything else to give you. I know you don't want this pain anymore. I'm sorry." he said and then broke the statue. He opened up the baggie and put the drug into a needle. He took in a breath and then put the needle next to Charlie's arm.

"You sure you want me to do this, Charlie?" he asked. Charlie thought for a minute and then cringed at the pain in his leg. He nodded and then Jack injected the drug into his arm. Charlie winced at the pain of the needle and then relaxed.

"Okay, that should take care of the pain for awhile. You're doing great, Charlie." Jack said and lightly patted his shoulder. "I'll be back soon to change your bandages." he said, and then he left.

Charlie tried to get more comfortable, but he couldn't. Claire came into the room with a bowl. She smiled and sat next to him.

"Here, you haven't eaten since yesterday. You need to eat, Charlie. I can feed you, if you want." she said.

"No, I can feed myself, thanks." he said attempting to take the bowl from her. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he fell back. "Okay." he said quietly. She smiled and fed him spoonful by spoonful of mashed up fruit. After about ten minutes, Charlie had, had enough. He felt better after he ate. He smiled up at Claire as she moved the hair off his face. She gently touched the wound on his face. She leaned down and kissed him lightly.

"I love you." she said softly. He smiled and reached up to her face. He touched her face gently. She knew he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

A few days later...

Charlie continued to get better. Each day, he was talking more and moving more. Finally, after one week of heroin injections, antibiotics, being fed like a baby by Claire, being in pain, Charlie decided he was going to go for a walk. He longed to walk up and down the beach with Claire, like they always did. He hadn't even had a bath for a week! He sat up and moved his legs slowly to the side of the bed. Jack and Claire were on either side of him, helping him up. He whimpered in pain for a minute, and then hopped out of the tent. It felt good to walk. He hadn't even had fresh air for a whole week.

"You're making really good progress, Charlie." Jack said to him as the walked along the beach.

"Thanks, I-I think I can take it alone from here though." he said.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I've got Claire here now anyways." he said turning to Claire. She smiled.

"Yeah, Jack. Charlie will be just fine. I can take it from here." Claire piped in.

"Alright, but if you need help, just holler." Jack said and then back up, letting go of Charlie.

"Thanks." Charlie said. He dropped a little more weight on Claire and continued down the beach. After a few minutes of walking Charlie couldn't walk anymore, so they sat down.

"How are you feeling?" she asked examining the wounds on his leg. He cringed in pain, then she pulled away.

"Good, but a kiss would make it feel even better." he said smiling. She turned to him and placed her hands on his face. She kissed him lightly, "that's much better." he said with a huge grin on his face.

Claire smiled and laced her fingers through his. She looked at his arm, blood stained.

"You need to get cleaned up." she said quietly.

"I know. Trust me, the whole myth about guys not wanting to be clean is not true." he said with a chuckle. She smiled. She looked up at Charlie. He was sweaty, dirty, and looking like he had just gotten into a fight.

"Aren't you in pain, Charlie?" she asked.

"I am, but you make it all go away." he said.

"Why, aren't you charming?" she said lightly running her fingers along his arm.

"It's a gift." he replied. She smiled and fell back into the sand. He laid down next to her and took her hand. He kissed it softly and laid their hands back onto the soft sand. She snuggled up to his shoulder and put her hand over his heart. It was beating slowly. A steady, even rhythm. She smiled and drifted off with Charlie by her side.

* * *

Okay, I know this chapter was kind of short, but the next one will be long! Hope you are enjoying this story! Review please! That last part was really cheesy again...wasn't it?

lostfan08


	5. Promises

Chapter 5

A/U: Hey guys! It's been a few days now, sorry! Wasn't "Cabin Fever" insane? What's up with Claire?! Is she dead? Alive? My favorite line of the episode "Destiny's a fickle bitch"-Ben. :) That's my new line "Destiny's a fickle bitch". It's almost as good as "Damn that betel nut!". If you don't watch Survivor, never mind. It's an inside joke of me and my good friend Emma. But not you, Emma! The one reading this story...so anyways.. .on to chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The next day, Charlie was able to sit up and eat on his own. Jack had been giving him heroin for the past few days, and Charlie knew he'd better stop soon, before he...well...you know!

"Hi, Charlie." Claire said as she sat down on Charlie's bed. Charlie opened his eyes and sat up.

"Good morning." he said smiling. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. She smiled back and laced her fingers through his.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, maybe I can actually get cleaned up today? I probably don't smell the best, do I?" he replied. She laughed and leaned forward. She turned serious, and lightly touched the wound on his face.

"I'm sure Jack can bandage you up enough to wash."

"I sure hope so." he replied. She smiled and stood up.

"Shall I get you some breakfast?" she asked.

"I think I can get my own today." he said leaning forward.

"Charlie, are you sure? Jack said you should rest for at least another week." she said stepping forward. He smiled and took her hand.

"I think I'll be alright, love." he said and pulled himself up. He wobbled a bit before falling forward onto Claire.

"Charlie, be careful. I can help you?" she said pulling him up to her side. He nodded and sighed. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and held his hand as she walked him to the kitchen. Charlie hadn't been outside since Monday. It was Saturday. Ten days since the accident. Jack saw Charlie coming and immediately ran to help.

"Whoa, need some help there, Claire?" he asked walking to the other side of Charlie.

"Sure, thanks." she replied. Charlie nodded.

"Thanks, Jack." he replied. They sat Charlie down on a chair(airplane chair that is). Claire fixed some breakfast for Charlie and sat down next to him. Jack finished his breakfast and sat next to them.

"So Charlie, how are you feeling today?" Jack asked in his "doctor" voice.

"Good, pretty good. Well...better." he replied.

"Good, that's good. Any nausea? How are your stitches feeling?"

"No. And good." he replied. "Uh...Jack?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"When do you think I'll be able to get back out into the water, for you know, washing and stuff."

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe a day? Or maybe two. Soon, but hey, don't worry about it. I won't let you out there until I know it's safe. I want your wound to heal as much as possible. Sawyer said he hurt that shark pretty bad. I don't think we'll be seeing it again any time soon. So don't worry about that."

Charlie nodded and took a bite of fruit.

"How big was it?" Charlie asked.

"Sawyer said it was 3, maybe 4 feet long. Not very big, but big enough." he replied.

Charlie smiled and continued to eat his meal. The next day, Charlie felt much better. He stood up on his own, with little struggle. But Claire still helped him walk down the beach. Jack gave him the okay to go into the water. Claire helped him into the water and sat him down. The waves were unusually calm today, so it was easy to sit in the water. Claire washed off his back gently, and then his feet. Jack covered his stitched and wounds, so the water wouldn't sting. Charlie laughed at how dumb it must look. A grown man, being washed by another person.

"I'm so pathetic." he groaned.

"No you're not, Charlie." she replied and rubbed his shoulders. She leaned down and kissed his neck.

He smiled, "Yes I am pathetic, being washed by someone else when I'm completely capable of doing on my own."

"No you aren't yet, Charlie. And you're not pathetic either." she replied and kissed his cheek.

"No, no. I am the definition of pathetic." he said laughing. She sighed and whispered in his ear.

"What will make you stop saying that?" she asked?

"Hmm...maybe another kiss?" he replied. She rolled her eyes and then softly pressed her lips against his. He smiled, "There, that's much better. I feel much better about myself. I'm the complete opposite definition of pathetic."

She smiled and stepped back.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he asked turning around. She giggled and swam forward. She kissed him and then wrapped her arms around him. Claire pulled him back up the shore and back into his tent. She helped him change his clothes and then laid him down in his bed. She closed the tent flap and laid down next to him. He wrapped the blanket around both of them and wrapped his arms around her.

"Claire?" he whispered.

"Yeah, Charlie?" she whispered back.

"Thank you, for staying here. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here...I love you, Claire."

Claire smiled and bit her lip. She reached up and kissed him.

"Thanks Charlie." she whispered.

He smiled, pulled her closer and closed his eyes.

* * *

Three days later...

His heart was racing. His face was sweating. His hands were shaking. Charlie was sick. Claire sat next to him, holding his hand. He felt his stomach jump, and then leaned forward and threw up.

"I'm sorry, Claire." he said as she cleaned up his mess.

"It's okay, Charlie. You're okay." she said and then squeezed his hand. She patted his arm and finished cleaning. Claire excused herself and went to talk to Jack. He was sitting in his tent with Kate. Kate smiled when she saw Claire and excused herself. Claire sat down across from Jack.

"Hi, Claire. What's up?" he asked.

"Hi Jack. I just wanted to ask you something." she said.

"Sure anything. Is it about Charlie?" he asked. She nodded. "Okay, what is it?".

"Charlie's been umm...throwing up a lot lately and I was...I was wondering if this was umm...side effects from the...the drugs?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I know what you're thinking. Has he been shakey or sweaty?" he asked. She nodded and looked down at her hands. She picked at her fingernails and blinked quickly. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Is he...is he going through withdrawal again?" she asked. He sighed and looked away. After a minute he looked back and nodded.

"Yeah..." he replied quietly, "yeah he is. I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" he said a little louder.

"It's not your fault. I umm...I should go talk to him." she said and stood up. "Excuse me." she said and then left. Claire hurried across the beach back to Charlie.

"Charlie?" she said as she entered the tent.

"Hey, Claire." he said sitting up. He smiled and patted the bed. She sat down and took his sweaty hand in hers.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she had a sad face.

"...Jack said you're going through withdrawal again." she said quickly. He sighed and wiggled uncomfortably away from her.

"I already knew that." he said looking down at his hands.

"Why didn't you tell me Charlie?" she asked.

"Because, I didn't want you to be worried. Or Jack. Or anyone else for that matter. But especially not you." he replied taking her hand again.

"I can help you get through this, Charlie. I can do anything. Just ask. I wasn't there for you before, and I want to be now." she said softly.

He looked deep into her eyes and nodded. She smiled and leaned forward to hug him. Charlie pulled her to him and then pulled back. He whispered into her ear.

"It was for you." he said. She frowned and pulled way. Claire put her hands on his face, and Charlie put his on her shoulders.

"What are you talking about, Charlie?" she asked, her voice going in and out.

"I was out there, because I wanted to...I was doing it for you. For us. I wanted us to have our first, 'official date'...and I feel really stupid about it." he said.

"You mean, none of this would have happened if me and you didn't-...oh, Charlie. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault!" she said as she pulled him in and squeezed him tightly. He smiled and pulled back.

"It's okay, Claire. I'd rather get bit by a shark and be here with you, then never be with you at all." he replied. Claire smiled and started to cry. He pulled her in and held her tightly.

"I promise I'll make it up to you someday, Claire." he said with a sigh, "I love you, Claire." he said. Tears ran down Claire's face as he kissed her.

"I love you, Charlie." she replied and snuggled her head into his neck.

The next day, Charlie woke up and got out of bed on his own. He managed to walk outside around the beach on his own. Something familiar was eating him up inside. That urge was back. His palms were sweaty, and his hands shakey. He got some breakfast and then walked out into the forest.

"Where are you going, Charlie?" asked a familiar voice. Charlie turned around to see Locke.

"Hi, John. What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"You didn't answer my question." he replied.

Charlie sighed and rocked back and forth on his feet.

"I was uh...I was going to go to the bathroom, so if you'll excuse me-" he replied but Locke grabbed his arm.

"Charlie, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just-...can you tell Claire I'll be back this afternoon?"

"Okay, but you have to tell me where you are going, first."

"...I'm going to go get some flowers and some fruit for Claire. I was going to do this quite some time ago but as you can see, the shark got to me first."

"Why did you lie to me, Charlie?"

"Sorry?"

"You said you were going to the bathroom, and now you say you're going to get flowers and fruit for Claire. Why did you change your story?"

"...I didn't want Claire to find out. I want it to be a surprise. But I can trust you not to tell right?"

Locke nodded and smiled, "Okay, but if you're not back by one, I'm going to come look for you."

Charlie nodded and turned the other way.

"So we'll see you real soon then?"

"Yup." Charlie replied without looking back.

Locke sighed and turned back towards the beach.

Charlie wandered into the jungle, unsure where to go. He found a patch of beautiful flowers and plucked a few. He might as well do this now, rather then lie altogether. There was a papaya tree nearby so Charlie plucked some fruit and head further into the jungle. Then, he saw it. The plane. The plane with the drugs. The plane with the drugs that he wants. The plane with the drugs that he wants that he shouldn't have. He debated in his head for a few minutes and then walked towards the plane. He sneaked inside and took one statue. He walked outside and broke the statue. He picked up on of the three little baggies and stuffed it in his pocket. Charlie picked up the broken statue and extra heroin. He dug a whole and berried the evidence. If Sayid or Jack or Locke or anyone found this, they would know he had it. He turned around and left. Once he saw camp, he found a tree and dug another hole. He wrapped the baggie around a leaf and berried the drug. He put some more leaves and sticks on top, so you couldn't see where he had dug. He sighed and hurried back to camp.

It wasn't that he needed the drugs, he just wanted to have the safety of it being there. He never knew if he would get to that point again, and he sure hoped he wouldn't. He felt like a demon had taken over his body. He knew he shouldn't have taken the drugs, but he felt this urge inside of him that was telling him to. Charlie was disappointed in himself.

* * *

Charlie got back to his tent and saw Claire lying on his bed. He smiled and sat down next to her. He pulled the flowers out of his bag and sat the bag aside. He put his hand behind his back, when Claire woke up.

"Hey. Locke said you went off into the jungle. You had me worried." she said sitting up. Then she noticed he had his hand behind his back. "What's back there?" she asked.

"It's for you." he said and pulled out a bundle of flowers. She gasped and smiled.

"Oh, Charlie. You're so sweet! Thank you!" she exclaimed. He handed her the flowers as she kissed his cheek. He smiled. "Oh!" she said when he pulled her in for a hug. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Claire gave him a kiss.

"Charlie?" she asked quietly as she took his hands.

"Mmhm?" he asked.

"Can you promise me one thing?" she asked.

"What is it?" he asked moving the hair off her face.

"That you will never use again." she said squeezing his hands.

He breathed in a lot and then breathed out a little and nodded, "I promise, Claire. I'll never use again."

"...Because if you do, Charlie, if you use again, I can't be with you." she stated.

He leaned in a kissed her softly. "I promise, Claire."

She sighed and smiled. Then she leaned in and kissed him again. Claire trusted Charlie, but something in the back of her brain was telling her not to. Claire ignored the voice in her head telling her to leave him, that he'll never change his ways. Claire never thought that this annoying voice would be bothering her for the next 3 weeks...

* * *

TBC!

What did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Any feedback is welcome! Not as cheesy this time, huh? Hope you enjoyed, chapter 6 coming soon!

lostfan08


	6. Trust and Lie's

A/U: Happy Mother's Day! Although I highly doubt any mother's are reading this story...still. This chapter took some thinking, and I hope I'm taking it in the right direction. Or at least making my writing skills better. Anyways, on to chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"Charlie?...Charlie?...Charlie?" his eyes slowly opened to see Claire above him shaking his shoulders. "Charlie? Are you okay?" she asked moving the hair out of his eyes. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked putting his hand on hers.

"You were shaking. In your sleep. It scared me. I-I just wanted to make you were okay. Are you?" she asked.

"Uh...y-yeah. I'm fine, Claire." he replied. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked down at his hands and they were shaking. "I uh...I think I just need some breakfast." he said and started to stand up. Claire pulled him back down.

"Charlie? Are you sure you're okay? If you're going through something, please tell me. I want to help you get better."

"Okay. I...you can help...me." he replied. She smiled and hugged him.

"I'll get you some breakfast, okay? Just, don't run off on me again." she said and patted his arm. He nodded and laid back down. She stood up, kissed his cheek and left.

While she was gone, all Charlie could think about was drugs. He wanted drugs. He needed drugs. He can't have drugs. He can't do that to Claire. Or could he? It's not like she'd ever know if he kept taking them. He kicked himself over the thought. She came back with a plate of food and a bottle of water.

"Here you go." she said handing him the water. He took a sip and then set it aside. He scooted over and Claire sat down next to him and handed him the plate. Charlie took a bite and then handed Claire a piece.

"Thank you." he said and kissed her cheek. She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"You're welcome." she replied.

After they ate, Charlie wanted to get outside for a while. Claire grabbed Aaron and wrapped him up. Charlie stumbled out of the tent with Claire and headed down the beach. After a few minutes of walking, Charlie dropped.

"Charlie! Are you okay?" Claire asked running after him. Once she reached him, Charlie reached up and pulled her down. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her. Claire pulled away tried to sit up.

"Charlie, let go! You're going to hurt Aaron!" she yelled as she fought him.

"No I'm not! Settle down. I would never hurt him." he said as he restrained her and pulled her closer to him. She relaxed and settled down on Charlie's chest. "There, that's better." he said stroking her hair. She smiled and rolled off him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist. She giggled and scooted away. Charlie tried to go after her but he felt pain in his leg and stopped.

"Ow!" he screamed.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" she asked scooting closer to him.

"I-I uh...I just have to go to the bathroom." he replied and stood up. She giggled and nodded.

"Okay, but hurry back. I don't want you to get hurt again." she said as he walked.

"I won't." he replied.

"Promise?"

"I promise." he replied. She smiled as he walked into the jungle. Then she turned her attention back to Aaron.

Charlie traveled into the jungle looking around making sure no one was around. He went to the bathroom and then walked a little further into the jungle. He found the tree he had berried the drug and moved away the leaves. He dug up the hole and took the leaf. He unraveled it and took the baggie. He looked out at the beach, at Claire and Aaron, then back down at the drug. Then he shook and dropped the drug. He couldn't do this now. Not to Claire. Not to Aaron. It wouldn't be fair. He would break his promise to Claire. He looked back out at the beach and then kicked the dirt back over to berry the baggie. He quickly made his way back to Claire and sat down.

"Hey." she looking over at him.

"Hi." he said and smiled. Claire looked deep into his eyes and felt a flutter in her stomach. She did trust him, right? She smiled and took his hand. He looked down at their hands and squeezed hers.

"You okay?" she asked.

"...Please trust me, Claire." he sighed.

"...I do trust you, Charlie." she replied. He nodded and looked down at Aaron.

"Can I?" he asked. Then it hit her. Charlie hadn't held Aaron since the accident. That was almost two weeks ago. She nodded and handed him the infant.

"Hey there, Aaron. Remember me? Uncle Charlie?" he asked rocking him back and forth. Claire frowned and touched Charlie's face. He turned to her and smiled.

"You mean daddy?" she asked.

He laughed and nodded, "Daddy." he repeated. Then he looked down at Aaron, and then it hit him. Claire really really really did trust him. She wanted him there. For her. For Aaron. She wanted him. For once in Charlie's life, he felt wanted. He smiled and then looked over at Claire. He put a hand on her face to get her attention. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. It was full of meaning, love, and magic. He pulled away and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Should we be getting back?" he asked.

"Uh...y-yes we should." she replied and stood up. She pulled Charlie up and took Aaron from him. Charlie wrapped his arm around Claire as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

* * *

Later that night, Charlie and Claire sat next to each other by a fire. Claire got Sun to babysit Aaron for awhile so they could be alone.

"I'll be right back." Charlie said and headed for the tent. He grabbed a blanket and went back to Claire. At first, she thought he might be going out to the forest, which she didn't trust. But she took a sigh of relief when he headed for their tent.

"Here you go." he said as he wrapped the blanket around her.

"Thanks." she replied and snuggled up to Charlie. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

They sat their for awhile, alone, before Claire started to fall asleep. Charlie smiled and carefully stood up. He grabbed Claire, like a baby and slowly made his way back to their tent. He laid her down, when she mumbled something.

"Charlie...don't." she said. At first, Charlie thought she was awake, but he soon realized, she was dreaming.

"Charlie. Don't. Please stop. You're going to hurt him." she said. She started sweating and screaming so Charlie gently rubbed her arm and face to calm her down. Her eyes shut open and she flew up and hit Charlie. Hard. In the face. He jumped back and yelped. Then Claire shook and looked over at Charlie.

"Charlie! Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I was dre-" then she stopped and stood up and walked over to him. He backed up in fear of being hit again. "Charlie I didn't mean to." he shook his head and fell back on the chair. She sat down next to him and pulled him so he couldn't back away again. She leaned in a hugged him. She held on to him for a few minutes and then pulled away. She touched the spot where she hit him and rubbed it gently.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie. I didn't mean to hit you." she said and then gave him a long deserved kiss.

"It's okay...what were you dreaming about?" he asked rubbing his cheek.

"It's not important. I didn't mean to hit you Charlie."

"Claire, please tell me." he asked. She sighed and took his hand.

"You were...you were hurting Aaron," she started, tears in her eyes, "you were hitting him and I knew...I knew you were using and I couldn't stop you...you kept hitting him. It felt so real and I hit you...and I'm sorry. I love you, so much." she finished.

Charlie wiped the tears out of her eyes and stood up. He gave her a kiss and then backed up.

"I'm going to go get Aaron, okay?" he said. She nodded and he walked away. He came back a minute later and handed Aaron to Claire.

"He's okay. No one hurt him. I didn't hurt him." he said. She smiled and handed her son back to Charlie. Charlie put Aaron down in his crib and walked back to Claire. He picked her up, like a child and kissed her. He laid her back down in her bed and laid down next to her. He kissed her forehead and then propped his head up with his hand. He wrapped his other arm around her and watched her eyes as she touched the wounds on his face.

"You have all of these wounds, because of me." she stated. He sighed and bit his lip. He leaned in close to her face before she stopped him. "Charlie, no kiss is going to make me feel better." she said.

He scooted closer to her and wrapped both his arms around her. One under her neck, and the other at her waist. She smiled and kissed him lightly. She pulled back and watched as he took her hand in his and kissed it. Then he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her hard. After a few minutes, he pulled away and whispered in her ear.

"Don't feel bad, Claire. I love you, and I always will. Nothing can change that."

Claire couldn't put words in her mouth, so she just nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Claire woke up just as Charlie did.

"Good morning." he whispered placing a kiss on her forehead. She groaned and kissed his lips.

"Morning." she replied. Aaron started crying.

"I suppose Aaron's hungry." he said. She nodded and sat up. Charlie sat up and put on a sweatshirt. He watched as Claire took Aaron from his crib and sat down on the bed. She looked up at Charlie and smiled.

"Well..." she said. He smiled and then he quickly walked out. He hadn't really thought about until now, but he and Claire had never actually 'been together'. He's been with Claire for over a month now, and he's known her for about 3 months. He'd never been in a sexless relationship until now. He always thought that's what relationships were about, until Claire. Maybe it was because she already had a child. But she had to feel something. She had to want to. He couldn't force it upon her, it had to be her idea. He wasn't going to be a pig and ruin this relationship. Claire had to feel the same, right? He wandered around the camp for a few more minutes before heading back to their tent.

"Claire?" he asked outside the tent.

"You can come in." she replied. Charlie walked in to see Claire taking off her shirt. He stopped and backed up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to walk in on you changing." he said and covered his eyes.

"It's okay, Charlie. I'm wearing a bra." she said giggling slipping on a different shirt. She put on a sweater and sighed.

"You can look now." she said.

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"You of all people shouldn't be scared of a bra, Charlie. I'm sure you've seen your share of bra's in your lifetime."

"Hey!...and it's not the same with you." he replied stepping forward.

"...What do you mean?" she asked.

"I just mean, it's different with you." he replied taking her hands in his. He kissed her hands and then dropped them. She smiled and kissed him.

"Is it because I have a kid?" she asked. He smiled and looked over at Aaron.

"Something like that." he replied.

"Just because I have a child doesn't mean you have to treat me like one, Charlie." she replied. Claire put her hand on his chest and ran her fingers down his shirt. She smiled and walked away.

He turned around and put his arms out, "What was that?" he asked.

She turned back and smiled at him. She walked out with a jaunt in her step. He chuckled and walked and sat down on his bed. He took out his guitar and strummed a few tunes to put Aaron to sleep.

Later that day, Charlie felt that urge again. His palms were sweaty, his hands shakey, he felt sick to his stomach. He wandered into the forest and found the tree and dug up his drug. He quickly picked up the baggie and opened it up. He licked his finger and dipped it into the drug.

"Charlie!?" said a voice over his shoulder. He stopped, turned around and dropped the baggie.

* * *

TBC!

Ooo I know, leave you on a cliffhanger. But I never do, so you can take it. :) Who do you think it is? Did you like this chapter? Review please! I'll take any feedback. This chapter was kind of short, but the next one won't be, I promise.

lostfan08


	7. Questions

A/U: Hey guys! Sorry I'm posting this today, instead of yesterday. I'm really busy finishing up school and stuff. I plan on continuing this story some what into the summer, and already have an outline of my next story...yet to be titled. But don't worry, it'll be cute. I'm kind of going way back to when Claire was pregnant. Back in the old days of imaginary peanut butter. :) I also plan to wrap up my other stories, if you read those as well. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7: Questions

* * *

Previously on BPBC:

**"**_Later that day, Charlie felt that urge again. His palms were sweaty, his hands shaky, he felt sick to his stomach. He wandered into the forest and found the tree and dug up his drug. He quickly picked up the baggie and opened it up. He licked his finger and dipped it into the drug._

"_Charlie!?" said a voice over his shoulder. He stopped, turned around and dropped the baggie...**"**_

"Kate! I...I can explain!" Charlie said stepping forward.

"What are you doing out here? Is that?-" she said and then noticed the heroin lying on the ground. "Charlie...please tell me you didn't-"

"I didn't do it! I swear! I-" he pleaded.

"Charlie, no...I can't believe you would--" she stopped, "why would you do this to Claire?"

"Kate, I swear I didn't do it!"

"You were about to! If I didn't step in then you would have...oh my God. Charlie!" she started crying.

"Please, Kate. Don't tell Claire. I just...I couldn't help myself. It was that damn shark's fault. If I hadn't-if he didn't-I would have-" he stopped and sighed. "Please, Kate. Just don't tell Claire. I promise I won't use.".

Kate watched him for a minute, eyes watery and then nodded, "O..okay." she replied and walked over to Charlie. She gave him a hug and then bent over to pick up the drugs. She cringed and then crumbled up the bag. Charlie watched the heroin fall to the ground and then he smiled.

"Thank...you." he said with tears in his eyes. She looked back up at him and then smiled.

"I won't tell Claire...promise." she said and then backed up. "...just get back to Claire, Charlie, okay? She needs you. More then you need your drug." then she disappeared into the jungle.

Charlie looked down at the drug and then sighed and walked away.

Claire was sitting in her tent, brushing her hair when Charlie came back.

"Hey, Charlie. Where have you been? I thought you were going to stay with Aaron?" she asked. He sighed and sat down next to her. He faked a smile and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry. I just had to take a little walk." he replied.

"It's okay...just let me know next time, okay? I don't want Aaron to be alone for too long." she replied and patted his hand.

"I know." he replied and smiled. She smiled back and then cocked her head.

"Why are you so happy, Charlie?" she asked with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm just...happy do be with you, and Aaron." he replied. She sighed and rested her head down on his shoulder. She gripped his arm with her hand and kissed his shoulder.

"Me too." she replied softly.

Later that evening...

Charlie and Claire are sitting by the fire playing with Aaron. Kate was watching from afar and then came over.

"Hi Charlie, Claire." she said taking a seat across from them. Charlie looked up and gave her a quick smile. Claire looked up at this moment as they looked at each for a moment and then back at the fire. Claire felt a slight sense of jealously in her stomach. She breathed in quickly through her mouth and focused her attention on Kate.

"So Kate, off on an adventure tomorrow?" she asked.

Kate laughed and replied, "Yeah, Jack and Locke want to go look for Michael and Walt again. They've been missing for over a week." Claire nodded and smiled. Kate continued to tell them about what trail they've found or something of that sort, Claire didn't really notice as she was to focused on what that smile they exchanged was for. A few thoughts crossed her mind, but she pushed them aside. _"Charlie wouldn't cheat on me. He's not like that...or is he still the Charlie he used to be? A player..." _She felt her stomach twist and then the next thing she knew, Charlie was nudging her elbow. She shook her head and then turned to him.

"What?" she asked.

"Kate wants to know how you're doing..." he asked. She breathed in and then looked up at Kate. For just that minute, Claire saw Kate in a different light. She always thought of Kate as this adventurous girl. She was a tomboy. But now, Claire felt this connection that was being exchanged between Kate and Charlie. She does, after all, have Jack and Sawyer under her belt. She almost thought Kate of being sort of trampy at this moment. She realized she had been taking too long to answer as Charlie was budging her again.

"Are you okay, Claire?" he asked.

She nodded and replied, "Yeah, sorry I'm just a bit tired...Umm I'm doing great, thanks for asking, Kate. Things have been a little hectic at times, but Charlie's been a real big help." she finished placing a hand on shoulder and then stroking his face. Kate nodded and smiled. She quickly looked away and then back at the couple. Again, Claire felt this connection between Kate and Charlie, that wasn't there before. She sighed and suddenly stood up.

"I uh..I have to rest up for tomorrow." Kate said and then gave them a smile.

"Okay...see you around, Kate." Charlie replied.

"Bye." Claire replied with a wave. Kate waved back and then walked away.

"I'm...really tired, Charlie." Claire said resting her head on his shoulder. He turned to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, okay. We can go to bed now." he replied. She nodded and they headed back to their tent. Claire put Aaron down and then headed for his bed. She reached down to pull back the blankets and then she stopped. As if an electric fence had shocked her.

"I...I uhh. I think I'm going to stay in my own bed tonight, Charlie." she said turning to him. He frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why? Is something wrong? Did I do something?" he asked.

"No! No, no. That's not it," she replied shaking her hands, "it's just, I'm feeling kind of sick, and I don't want you to get sick."

He smiled and rubbed her shoulder, "Well, okay. Whatever you want." he replied and placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and laid down in her bed. He watched her for a minute and then laid down in his bed.

Ever since Claire saw that smile Kate gave Charlie, she couldn't get it out of her head. She tossed and turned for a few hours before falling asleep. When she woke up Charlie was sitting on her bed. Holding her hand.

"Good, you're awake." he said with a smile. He rubbed her hand with his thumb and placed it on her forehead. "I want you to take some ibuprofen. Just in case you're coming down with something.".

She smiled and took the pills out of his hand. He handed her a bottle of water and then she swallowed the pills. She sat up and then placed her hands on either side of his face. She kissed his nose and then smiled.

"Good morning." she said.

"Good morning." he replied and flashed her a quick smile. He stood up and walked over to Aaron's crib. He took the child from his crib and walked him over to Claire. She smiled and took her baby.

"Hi, Aaron. How are you doing today sweetheart?" she asked. He giggled and reached up to her face. "I love you." she said tickling his stomach. Charlie watched as he continued to giggle for a few minutes.

"Claire?" he asked.

"Yeah, Charlie?" she asked watching Aaron squirm.

"There's something I want to tell you." he replied. She stopped tickling Aaron and looked up at him.

"Go ahead." she said.

"I-"

he was cut off by the sound of gunfire. Claire shrieked and then jumped back. Charlie scooted back on the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. She whimpered and whispered quietly to Charlie.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I-I don't know...I think it was gunfire." he replied. Her eyes widened and then she kissed Aaron on the head as he started to cry. "I'll be right back, okay? Just stay here." he said walking towards the exit of the tent.

"No, wait, Charlie! What if it's dangerous?" she asked. He stepped forward and kissed her.

"Don't worry, Claire. I will be fine." he replied rubbing her cheek.

After a few seconds she nodded. He nodded back and then stepped outside cautiously. He saw a group of people standing in a circle. Some were quiet, some were screaming, some were crying. He stepped forward and saw Hurley.

"Hurley? What's going on?" he asked. Hurley saw him and pulled him into the circle. He pushed through and saw a body lying on the ground...next to another...smaller body. Charlie saw someone weeping over the smaller body and Jack checking the pulse of the bigger one.

The man weeping over the child was of course, Michael, with the child being Walt. The bigger body was that of Eko's. Charlie gasped and felt tears well up his eyes. Jack looked up, and sadly reported:

"He's dead."

They crowd immediately all broke out in tears. Michael was crying and then looked over at Jack.

"This is your fault! You just had to come looking for us! What the hell is wrong with you?! I'm going to kill you!" he screamed as he took Jack down. Sawyer quickly pulled Michael off and away from the crowd. Jack wiped off his shirt and looked back at Michael. He gave him a glare and tried to fight Sawyer off him. Charlie felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Claire standing with Aaron.

"What's going on, Charlie?" she asked.

"Claire! I told you to stay in the tent!"

"But you didn't come back. What if you got hurt?"

"Just...nevermind it doesn't matter."

"What happened?" she asked again in a gently voice. Charlie pressed his lips together and then looked out at the ocean.

"Eko and Walt are...are dead." he said.

She started crying and then fell against Charlie. He hugged her and stroked her hair as she clutched his shirt. Jack was talking to Michael off in the corner when Sawyer, Jin, and a few other men went off into the jungle. Charlie and Claire approached Kate who was weeping over the bodies with a few other people.

"Kate? What happened?" Charlie asked. She looked up and wiped away her tears. She walked over to them and pulled them aside.

"We had just gotten back from getting them, Michael and Walt, and I guess they followed us back." she started.

"Who? Who followed you back?" he asked.

"The Others! They followed us back and then they were trying to shoot someone, I..I don't know who and then they were aiming for Michael and they shot Walt instead because he walked in the front, and he didn't know. Eko tried to stop it and he got hit with the first bullet and Walt got hit with the second and third. They shot again and hit Eko again and then he just dropped. They disappeared into the jungle and now they're dead!" she ended as she wiped away her tears. Charlie stepped forward and gave Kate a hug. She cried into his shoulder for a minute before pulling back. Claire watched with a hint of jealousy in her.

"It's okay, Kate. We'll be fine. I'm sure Locke, Jack, Sawyer, and everyone can find this bastards and kill them." he said wiping away her tears. She nodded and then walked away. Charlie turned back to Claire and saw the look in her eyes. He knew that look. Jealousy. It hit him like a knife in the stomach. He knew that feeling. It wasn't good. He frowned and pulled her in for a long hug. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.

"We'll get through this, okay?" he said. She nodded and looked back up into his eyes. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you." he said quietly. She kissed him back, "I love you too."

Later that evening after an unsuccessful attempt at locating the Others, the survivors head down the beach for a funeral. Everyone attended. Jack led the funeral. Charlie and Claire stood by Kate, who was comforting Michael.

"Eko was priest. He was a great man, who did whatever it took to save someone's life, including my own. He grew up in Nigeria..." Charlie couldn't hear what Jack said next. But he didn't want to either. Eko was his friend. He saved his life. No words could make him feel better about it. He had to do something. And he knew exactly what that was...finish the church. Charlie didn't come back to reality until he heard Claire crying softly to herself. He looked over at her and she was snuggling up to Aaron. He frowned and wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed and wrapped her free hand around his neck.

"Does anyone have anything else to say?" Jack asked the crowd. Everyone shook their head so Jack stepped back and patted Michael's back.

"Take it away." he said and gave him a sympathetic smile. Michael watched Jack for a minute and then walked in front of the crowd.

"I...Walt was my son. He was ten years old...he...he grew up in Australia with his mom. She...she uh..died just before the crash...and I had to take him back with...me...he was...he was special...I uh...I didn't know...know him very well. I'm...I'm sorry I can't do this..." he said and then back away. He started choking up and then quickly hid his face. Jack frowned and stepped forward.

"Does anyone else have something to say?" he asked. No one said a word so Jack nodded and picked up a shovel. Sawyer, Locke, Sayid, and Charlie were standing by with shovels. Kate, Claire, Sun, and a few other women laid flowers down on Eko and Walt. Sawyer put down his shovel and pulled out a comic book. He laid it down with Walt and stepped back. Charlie pulled out the cross that Eko had given him a few weeks back and laid it down on his chest. He frowned and stepped away. Claire grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He looked back and sighed. Jack dropped the first pile of dirt upon Eko. A few people started leaving as Sawyer, Locke, Sayid, Charlie, and Jack started filling the hole. After a few minutes, only Charlie, Sayid, Sawyer, Michael, Claire, and Kate were left. Sawyer put his last shovelful in and then patted Michael on the back and left. Sayid dug a few more shovelfuls and then told Michael "I'm very sorry for your loss." and then left. Charlie put the last pile upon Eko's body and then walked over to Micheal.

"Sorry mate. I know what it's like...losing someone." he said patting his back. Michael looked over at him and then nodded. Charlie took Claire's hand and then they slowly made their way back to camp. Michael stayed behind.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked about half way back. She smiled and looked out at the ocean.

"We're already on a walk, Charlie." she replied.

"Yeah, I know. I meant, did you want to keep walking?" he asked. She sighed and looked over at him. Then she nodded. He squeezed her hand and they continued down the beach.

"I know you're really upset, Charlie. About Eko." she said.

"Yeah...I was just...he was a good friend. I...feel sorry...I haven't been to church for the past 3 years, because of the band. I'm...I'm go to finish his church...in memory of him." he said.

"That's really sweet of you, Charlie. I'm sure it's what he would've wanted." she said speaking carefully.

"Thanks." he said and kissed her hand. She smiled and they continued down the beach. After a few minutes, they'd past the camp.

"Charlie?" Claire asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can I ask you something, and please promise not to get upset."

"Okay, Claire. I promise, what is it?" he asked.

"I might be over-reacting, but is...is there...anything going...on with...you...and...and Kate?" she asked carefully.

He stopped and let go of her hand. She stopped and looked him straight in the eye.

"...Claire, do you trust me?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but I was just getting kind of-"

"Claire...I would never even think about that. So don't worry. There's nothing going on with Kate. If you think there is, then you're just reading it wrong."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I just mean, you're misinterpreting her. She's not...it's just to hard to explain right now, okay? Don't worry, though. Nothing like that is going on. I love you, Claire." he said and took her hand in his. She forced a smile and nodded. "Good." he said and kissed her lips gently. She held onto his arm and hugged it.

"Should we be getting back? It's getting late." he said. She nodded and they walked back into the sunset, hand in hand.

* * *

TBC!

What did you think of chapter? Like it? Hate it? Chapter 8 will be up sometime soon! Hopefully tomorrow!

lostfan08


	8. AN!

A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been on in awhile. I had to re-install window's on my computer, and I lost chapter 8! I promise I'll be back on it tomorrow, wait, it's 12:56, okay so I'll be back later today! I promise I'll make it up to you this weekend, when I have time! I've been super busy finishing up school. I'll make sure to have chapter 8 extra long :). Again, I'm sorry!

-lostfan08

Oh and by the way, I now have my youtube account up and running! I'd be happy to add you! Be sure to check out my PB&J vids! I hope they're getting better!

youtube- dandelion567


	9. Sick

A/N: Finally! I'm back! :D What'd y'all think about "There's No Place Like Home Part 1"?? Wow that is a long title! I can't believe we have to wait two weeks! Well, now it's only 10 days, but still, it's sooo long! Don't have much else to say...Enjoy chapter8!

Oh and I'm posting this later then I hoped because I got this message when trying to sign in earlier:

"Login/submission area is currently inaccessible due to a technical glitch. We apologize for the brief inconvenience. Please come back in a few minutes. - Site Staff "

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Lost belongs to ABC!

* * *

Chapter 8

Previously on BPBC:

"

"_I might be over-reacting, but is...is there...anything going...on with...you...and...and Kate?" she asked carefully._

_He stopped and let go of her hand. She stopped and looked him straight in the eye._

"_...Claire, do you trust me?" he asked._

"_Well yeah, but I was just getting kind of-"_

"_Claire...I would never even think about that. So don't worry. There's nothing going on with Kate. If you think there is, then you're just reading it wrong."_

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

"_I just mean, you're misinterpreting her. She's not...it's just to hard to explain right now, okay? Don't worry, though. Nothing like that is going on. I love you, Claire." he said and took her hand in his. She forced a smile and nodded. "Good." he said and kissed her lips gently._

"

The next day, Charlie was up early. He awoke at dawn and quietly exited the tent. He looked around to see Sun comforting Michael. Jack, Locke, Desmond, and Kate were in the kitchen.

"Ay good morning, brother." Desmond said and smiled.

"Hello, Charlie." Locke said taking a bite of fruit.

"Hey. You guys are up early, off on a hunt?" he asked taking a banana. Kate smiled and turned to him.

"No, not today."

"...You're up kind of early, aren't you Charlie?" Jack asked.

"I..I couldn't sleep." Charlie said avoiding his gaze. Jack shook his head and placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright, Charlie? You seem a little distracted." Charlie shrugged him off and walked across the kitchen to get water.

"No, I'm just tired is all." he glanced up at Kate and smiled. Jack bit his lip and then walked over to Kate.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Kate?" he asked. Kate nodded and smiled.

"Sure." she said and relaxed against the counter. Locke and Desmond left the kitchen as Jack pulled her aside.

"Alone?" he asked. She nodded slowly and sighed.

"See you around, Charlie." she said.

"Bye." he said continuing to eat. Jack pulled Kate into the jungle and sighed.

"What's going on, Kate?"

"What's going on with what?" she asked.

"Don't act, like you don't know what I'm talking about." he replied placing his hands on his hips.

"I don't! What are you talking about?!" she asked. Jack sighed and crossed his arms.

"What's going on with Charlie? You seem to be acting strange around him. Is there something going on I don't know about, Kate?" he asked. Kate held her breath and looked out at the ocean. She sighed and looked back at Jack.

"What do you think, could be going on between me and Charlie?" she asked.

"Kate, just tell me." he said. She furrowed her brow bit her lip.

"I...I can't tell you."

"No...no Kate...you're going to tell me what's going on...you're going to tell me right now!" he said pointing to the ground.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell."

"Tell who? What? Kate! What is going on!" he demanded. Kate sighed and tightened her fists.

"He...Charlie was going to...he was going to use...again." she replied. Jack let out all the air in his mouth and looked down at the ground.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone...especially not Claire...I don't know if he...I...he wouldn't...do that to...Claire..." she said wiping the tears out of her eyes. Jack looked back at Charlie. He was eating with Hurley. Charlie was laughing like crazy as Hurley chuckled. Jack smiled and let out a small laugh himself.

"Charlie wouldn't do that." he replied.

Kate forced a smile and continued to watch Charlie.

Later that morning, Claire emerged from her tent. She looked around and frowned.(sorry I didn't mean to rhyme!) Charlie was no where to be seen. She walked into the kitchen and found Desmond.

"Hey Desmond." she said taking some fruit. He turned to her and smiled.

"Good morning, sister. Did you get enough sleep last night?" he asked.

"Yeah...why do you ask?"

"Oh...it's just you look tired." he replied. She nodded and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm just uh...have you seen Charlie?" she asked.

"Yeah I saw him this morning, in the kitchen. He was acting kind of weird." he replied.

"Oh." she replied and turned out to face the water. "Well, thanks anyways."

"No problem. Have a nice day, Claire." he said and smiled. She smiled back and walked out towards the water. She spotted Hurley down by the water and decided to head after him.

"Hurley." she said. He turned around and smiled.

"Oh, hey Claire." he said.

"Have you seen Charlie?"

"Oh, yeah I saw him just a few minutes ago. He went into the jungle. He said he'd be right back."

"Oh, well I can go find him. Thanks Hurley." she said. Hurley nodded.

"Yeah. See you later, Claire."

Claire turned around and headed for the forest. She stopped just outside and turned back to her tent. She sat on her bed and picked up her diary. She found her pen and flipped to the back of the book. She paused for a minute and then put it down. She picked up Aaron and headed out into the jungle.

Jack watched from afar and sighed. He stood up and started in her direction, when Kate pulled him back and shook her head.

"She'll be fine." she said.

Claire wandered a ways into the woods and found no Charlie, so she turned around and went the other direction. Aaron fussed a little so she stopped and settled him down. Just as she was about to start walking again, she heard leaves shuffling. She froze and held her breath.

"Ch-Ch-Charlie?" she called out quietly. Then she heard more leaves rustling and turned towards the noise. She carefully stepped forward and hid behind a tree. Then she peered around it and saw Charlie facing away from her shaking.

"Charlie?" she called out. He shook and quickly turned around.

"Claire! What are you doing out here! Why is Aaron out here?!" he yelled. Claire opened her mouth to talk and then quickly shut it as she saw a small bag in his hand.

"Charlie, what is that...in your hand?" she asked. His eyes widened and then he stepped forward.

"It's nothing."

"No...Charlie. What is that?" she demanded. He sighed and looked down at his hand. He opened it and let the baggie fall to the ground. Claire sucked in her bottom lip and let the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Charlie, what are you-how could you?" she asked.

"Claire I...I can explain-"

"Explain what!? You were just about to...oh my God, Charlie. How could you!" she screamed quickly stepped forward. She slapped him hard across the face and then started to walk away. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Claire-" he started, but she quickly pulled away. She frowned and walked away.

He took a deep sigh and kicked the dirt below him. He buried the drugs and headed back for camp.

When he got back, he ignored Jack and Hurley who were asking him questions and headed straight for her tent. He paused for a few seconds outside and then entered. Claire was lying on her bed, facing away from him shaking. He quickly walked over and placed a hand on her hip. She shook and then turned around.

"Claire, I'm sorry. But you don't understand I wasn't-"

"Charlie, you...you lied to me. I-I can't have you around my baby. I don't want a drug addict around me or my baby." she said and shook him off of her.

"But Claire I-"

"Charlie...don't. Just, please leave." she said and turned back around. He sighed and nodded. He quickly packed up his things and then walked back over to Claire. He place a hand on her shoulder and kissed her head. She shook him off of her and silently said,

"Charlie, please just go." through the shakiness of her voice, he could tell she was crying. He sighed and walked out. Charlie walked down the beach, for a few minutes before spotting Hurley.

"Hey dude." Hurley greeted.

"Hi, Hurley." he replied.

"So what's up with you and Claire, now?" he asked.

"Well, that was fast."

"Well, a lot of people were wondering, cause you were acting kind of strange I guess this morning."

Charlie frowned and took a deep sigh.

"Don't worry, Hurley." he said and then continued down the beach.

Charlie set up a tent and then started a small fire for himself. He managed to get a fish from Jin and ate that for super. He wasn't going back to Claire. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He shouldn't. She would have to come back to him. She would never take him back, though. Not after that. She very well may never trust him again. And that's all Charlie could think about that night. Claire never left her tent that day.

The next morning, Claire still hadn't come out her tent, so Jack sent Kate inside. She found Claire lying on her bed. She quietly walked over and whispered,

"Claire? Claire are you awake?" she asked. Claire rolled over and opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I am now." she replied.

"Sorry, it's just, Jack wanted to make sure you were okay. You haven't come out of your tent since yesterday. Have you eaten?"

"Oh, I...not really. And I'm fine, thanks. I don't need to be taken care of...I'm fully capable of taking...taking...care...of mysel-" she stopped and then dropped back onto her bed.

"Claire!? Are you okay?!" Kate asked jumping up and sitting at her side. Jack entered along with Desmond.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked.

"She--she just dropped. I don't know.." she replied and propped her up onto the bed with Desmond and Jack's help.

"She fainted." Jack said. "Kate, I need you to go get some cold wet towels, okay?"

"Okay." she replied and left. She came back a minute later and applied the towel to Claire's sweaty forehead. Jack rubbed her cheek and gently shook her shoulders.

"Claire? Claire, you need to wake up now, okay? Claire?" he asked. Then she suddenly opened her eyes. She closed them and then sat up. She opened them and then leaned forward and threw up.

"Claire? Are you alright?" he asked. Kate cleaned up the mess as Jack gave her an exam.

A few minutes later he reported.

"You have the flu, Claire." he said.

"No, no I can't. I have Aaron to take care of, and I can't do that alone. I can't be sick." she said as she started to cry. Jack wiped away her tears and then sighed.

"I'm sorry, Claire." he said.

"I can, uh...help with Aaron...if if you'd like?" Kate chimed in. Claire looked up and smiled.

"Thank you." she replied. Kate smiled and nodded.

Later that night...

"Dude, did you hear the news?" Hurley asked walking up to Charlie. Charlie was sitting by the fire, alone strumming his guitar.

"No, what happened?" he asked.

"C...Claire's sick." he said. Charlie stopped playing and took the guitar off.

"What do you mean she's sick? She can't be? What happened? Is she alright?" he asked.

"Dude, she's fine. I can't believe you haven't heard already. I thought you and Claire were still kind of friends, but of course you won't tell me beca-"

"Hurley, that's not important right now. Where is she?" he asked, interrupting him.

"Her tent." he replied. Charlie half smiled-half frowned and started in her direction.

"Dude! That's not a good idea! Dude!" he yelled after him. Charlie ignored this and entered Claire's tent. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. _What am I doing here? _He asked himself. He shook his head and carefully backed out. He shouldn't be in there. She hates him right now. _It's best to give her some space. _He told himself. His stomach jumped and he quickly headed for his tent. He would have to slowly re-gain her trust. He had to. After all, he couldn't live without her.

* * *

TBC!

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Chapter 9 coming soon!

lostfan08


	10. Wash

A/N: I must again apologize for the delay of posting this chapter. Currently I am eating a "Grapple". Quite possibly one of the strangest fruits I have ever eaten! It's an apple, that tastes like a grape. It looks, and even crunches like an apple. Very strange. But very delicious! I picked them up in a Super-Target in Apple Valley, on my way back home. Highly recommend this odd fruit. Anyone else had one? I say "GRRR APPLE." but it says to say "Grape-L". I like my way better. :) Okay, after torturing you with my long speech about Grapples, I give you, Chapter 9!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Lyrics belong to Lifehouse!

* * *

Charlie woke up the next morning hearing a scream. He jumped up and ran outside to see what was going on. He saw Jack, Sayid, and Sawyer running for a tent. Claire's tent. Charlie's heart dropped and he ran after them. He opened the tent to see Jack holding a towel up to Claire's mouth and nose as it was bleeding. Kate sat in the corner with Sawyer and Sayid. He turned his attention back to Jack and ran over.

"What happened?" Charlie asked. Jack turned to him and shook his head.

"I don't know, Kate said she just threw up blood and her nose started bleeding." he replied. Charlie moved Jack out of the way and held the towel up to Claire's face. He rubbed her cheek gently and she started to stir.

"It's okay, Claire. I'm here. Charlie's here. You're going to be fine." he said. She opened her eyes and looked up at Charlie.

"Charlie...what are you-" she stopped and closed her eyes. Jack moved Charlie out of the way.

"No...no...no, no, no, no!" Jack shouted, louder and louder.

"What? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked. Jack turned to him and shook his head.

"She fainted." he said.

"What do you mean she fainted? What's wrong with her?" he demanded.

"I don't-I don't know, okay. I mean, I thought she just had the flu, but now, I don't Charlie." he replied. Charlie quickly stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"Oh God. Why did I have to go out in the water, with that stupid shark, and get this stupid bite, and take those bloody drugs, and then I try and get rid of them, and then what happens? She catches me, and now she's sick, and she doesn't know what happened, and oh my God. Why did I have to start-" he stopped and broke down crying. Jack walked over and patted his back.

"She'll know soon, Charlie. I promise." he said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"...I just do." he said and smiled. "Everything is going to be fine, Charlie. Claire will get better." he said and then walked back over to Claire. "I'm going to give her some antibiotics and see how she does."

Charlie nodded and sat down next to Claire.

"Okay, we're going to need someone with her, at all times, Kate how about you?" he asked. Kate nodded and walked over.

"No, I can do it Jack." Charlie butted in. They both turned to him and Jack shook his head.

"No, Charlie, it should be someone who she trus-" he started.

"Jack," Charlie interrupted, "I can do it." Jack sighed looked over at Kate, who nodded, and nodded his head back at Charlie.

"Alright, but if she wakes up, and is upset, I can't have you in here, Charlie." he said. Charlie nodded and sat down next to Claire.

"I'll be right back with some antibiotics. Kate, go get some extra blankets." Jack said and then left. Kate smiled and Charlie and then left.

Charlie looked down at Claire and took her hand in his. He kissed it and set it back down on the bed. Jack came back a few minutes late and handed Charlie the antibiotics, Kate soon followed. Kate handed Charlie the blanket and left.

"Charlie, as soon as she starts to wake up, give her these, if she won't take them, or doesn't want you here, come get me." he said and then left. Charlie grabbed the blanket and laid it on top of Claire. He tucked the blanket in and then took her hand.

"Claire? Claire, are you awake?" he asked. She didn't move so he continued, "I'm sorry. I wasn't using, Claire. I promise. I was trying to get rid of it, but then you came, and I-I should have said this right away, but you-you didn't want me here. And you may not want me here now, but I am here. I'm here for you Claire. I always have been since the day I met you. Claire, I know I've said this before but...I love you."

After a few seconds of silence, Charlie nodded and started to cry. He pulled away from Claire and wiped his tears.

"Thomas."

Charlie heard and then jumped and looked down at Claire. Her eyes were opening as he wiped the hair off her face.

"Claire, Claire it's me, Charlie!" he said. Claire looked over at Charlie and smiled.

"Charlie...I'm so...can you get me some...w-water?" she said slowly. He nodded and reached for the water. He propped her head up with his hand and tipped the water back in mouth.

"Here, Jack wants you to take some antibiotics." he said and handed her the pills. She nodded and he placed the pills in her mouth. She swallowed them and dropped her head back down on her pillow. She slowly reached out to Charlie and placed her hand on his. She squeezed it and smiled up at Charlie.

"Thank you, Charlie." she said.

"For what?"

"For telling me everything."

"..You...You heard that?"

She nodded. He sighed and smiled, "So...you...you forgive me?"

"...I don't kn--," she stopped and searched his eyes. She reached up and touched his face. She nodded. He shook and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I, uh...I wrote you a song, last...last night...because I wanted to..well once you were...once we...here I'll just play it." he said and then walked outside. He came back a minute later with his guitar and settled down next to Claire. She sat up and listened as he began:

"_Never meant to waste your time  
Never meant to fall out of line  
I was trying to get closer to you  
Now it seems with every step  
Feels like I'm losing my breath  
I don't know what else I can do_

_But you wash over me  
You wash over me like rain  
And you wash over me  
You wash over me like sunshine_

_I never had to choose  
Living a life with you  
Or chasing lies only half true  
When our love would be  
A world alone with you and me  
Than hiding behind these walls_

_When you wash over me  
You wash over me like rain  
And you wash over me  
You wash over me like sunshine  
And you wash over me  
You wash over me like rain  
And you fall over me  
You crawl over me  
Like sunshine  
Like sunshine_

_Everything in the world was falling through  
All I knew was it led to you  
My sunshine  
All my life never found my place  
Until I felt the sunlight on my face  
My sunshine_

_Never meant to waste your time  
Never meant to fall out of line  
I was trying to get closer to you  
Now it seems with every step  
Feels like I'm losing my breath  
I don't know what else I can do_

_But you wash over me  
You wash over me like rain  
And you wash over me  
You wash over me like sunshine  
And you wash over me  
You wash over me like rain  
And you fall into me  
You crawl into me  
Like sunshine  
Like sunshine  
Like sunshine  
Like sunshine"_

He stopped playing and put his guitar away.

"That's...that's it." he said. She smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Thanks Charlie." she said. He smiled and moved the hair out of her eyes. He leaned in but she pulled away, he stopped and pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"I just threw up blood, I don't think you would want to-" she stopped as he pressed his lips against hers. After a minute he pulled away and rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"kiss me." she finished. He laughed and pulled away. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He stopped laughing and wrapped his arm around her.

"You're going to be fine, you know." he said.

"I know."

"Jack will make you all better, Kate will take-"

"Charlie, please don't talk about her right now." she interrupted. He stopped and just nodded. He kissed her head and carefully laid her back down in her bed.

"I'll be back soon, I'm going to get Jack, and get you something to eat." he said. She nodded. He smiled and left.

"Hey Jack!" he said walking up to him.

"Charlie, is Claire up?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah she's been up for awhile."

"Well, did you give her medicine?"

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"Okay, I'm going to go check on her then." he replied.

"I'll go get her some food."

"Good." he said and then walked towards Claire's tent.

Charlie got some fruit for Claire and got some fish from Jin. When he got back, Jack was asking Claire questions.

"Do you have a headache?"

"No, not really."

"Any nausea?"

"I guess-" she stopped and looked up at Charlie. Jack turned to Charlie and then back at Claire.

"Is...everything okay?" he asked. Claire quickly nodded and gave him a smile. Jack took a sigh of relief.

"Good, I'll be back later to check on you, feel better, Claire." he said and then patted Charlie's back and left. Charlie smiled and sat down on Claire's bed and helped her sit up.

"Thanks." she said and took the food from Charlie.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yeah I am, thanks."

He nodded and took a bit from Claire's plate. Claire giggled and pushed a piece of fruit in his mouth.

"Hey!" he replied jumping back. He laughed and sat back down. She giggled and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to choke you!"

"It's okay." he replied and smiled. She slowed her laughter and leaned into Charlie. She brushed her lips against his and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Claire? Are you feeling better?" a voice asked walking inside the tent. It was Kate. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she said and started backing up.

"Kate!" Charlie shouted and pulled away, jumping after Kate. Claire frowned and sat back on her bed.

"It's alright, Kate." she said. Kate stopped backing up and forced a smile.

"Sorry." she said blushing.

"It's okay." Charlie said and placed a hand on Kate's shoulder. Claire felt another pang in her stomach and laid back down. Charlie turned around quickly walked back over to Claire.

"Claire, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling kind of sick." she replied. He nodded and turned to Kate.

"I'll just come back later, sorry. I'll back sure to uh...ask first." she said and then quickly left. Charlie turned back to Claire and smiled.

"Don't worry, Claire. I'll always be here." he said leaning in and rubbing her hand. He continued to lean in. She forced a smile and then parted her lips before she spoke.

"I'm kind of tired, I think I want to rest for a little while. You don't have to be here, Charlie. I think that would be boring for you, you can go-" she stopped as his lips met hers.

He pulled away and smiled.

"But I want to be." he said. She smiled and nodded. "Good, I'll be right here, whenever you need me. Anything you want, just ask." he said. She nodded and closed her eyes. He held on to her hand as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

TBC!

Hope you enjoyed! Chapter 10, wow already 10, coming soon! Oh and by the way, I intended this chapter to be much longer, sorry!

-lostfan08


	11. Rain

A/N: Hmm, I don't have much to say today. Enjoy chapter 10!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 10:

Later that day, Claire woke up to singing. She slowly opened her eyes and turned towards the voice. It was Charlie. He was singing to Aaron. She lifted her head and yawned. Charlie stopped singing and turned towards Claire. He got up and sat down on her bed.

"Claire? You awake?" he asked. She sat up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm up." she replied.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks." she said and looked over at Aaron. "Were you singing just now? Or was I imagining it?"

He smiled and looked down at their hands, "Yeah, I was singing."

She smiled and nodded. Just as she was about to speak, he stood up.

"Would you like me to get you some dinner?" he asked.

"Sure, uhh...thanks." she replied. He smiled and turned towards the exit.

"Uh...Charlie?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he said turning back towards her.

"Can you get me Aaron?" she asked. He smiled and headed for his crib. He picked up the silent infant and passed him to his mother.

"Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Alright." she replied. With that, he turned and left. Charlie walked down the beach to the kitchen and found numerous people inside.

"Hey, uhh Jack?" Charlie asked. Jack turned and smiled.

"Hi, Charlie. What is it?" he asked.

"Claire's up now."

"Okay, how's she feeling? Did she take more medicine?" he asked walking towards Charlie.

"She said she's fine, better at least. I'm uhh...going to get her some food, see how well she can keep it down." he replied. Jack nodded and looked back at her tent. He looked back at Charlie and sighed.

"You look tired Charlie. I can help out, you should get some rest." he said. Charlie quickly shook his head.

"No, I need to be there for her. I want her to know I'm there." he said.

"You can still be there, you can even sleep there, but Charlie, you need to start taking care of yourself too." he said. Charlie sighed and nodded.

"Alright, I will...I have to get back." he said pointing back at the tent. Jack nodded.

"Okay, but I'll be back soon, to check on her. I can have Kate-"

"No, not Kate..." Charlie interrupted.

Jack shook his head, "Why not Kate?"

"She just...Claire's not really...it doesn't really matter, just not Kate." he said. Jack half-nodded half-shook his head.

"Okay, we'll see you soon." he said and turned around.

Charlie nodded and walked to the other side of the kitchen. He picked out some fruit from a pile, and a DHARMA box of crackers. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed back for her tent. He stepped inside to see Claire rocking Aaron back and forth. She looked like she was falling asleep, so Charlie carefully stepped forward and set down his bag.

"Hey." she said, surprising Charlie.

"Oh hey! Sorry, I didn't think you were awake." he said.

She smiled and stood up. She set Aaron down in his crib and walked over to Charlie.

"And...what have we here?" she asked.

He smiled and took out the contents of his bag. She smiled in delight and took her fruit, crackers, and water back to her bed. He smiled and sat down next to her.

"Sorry, I didn't think boar or fish would be the best...not yet anyways."

"No, this is great. Thanks, Charlie." she said and leaned over to give him a kiss. He blushed as Jack had just entered the tent at this moment.

"Sorry..." Jack said and turned towards Aaron. "How's Aaron doing?"

"Good, I just fed him and put him down for a nap." Claire replied. Jack nodded and quickly checked over the baby.

"He's doing great. Excellent health." Jack reported. Charlie smiled and looked back at Claire. Jack sat down on Charlie's bed and brought out a pad of paper.

"Just like a hospital, huh?" Jack asked. Claire laughed and Charlie smiled in agreement. He wrote down a few things on his paper and looked back up at Claire.

"How exactly are you feeling, Claire? Nauseous? Headache? Cramps?" he asked. She swallowed her food and put in down next to her.

"A little nauseous still, a slight headache, but the stomach pains have gone away." she said before taking a swig of water.

"Good," he said writing, "I'm keeping track of your progression, checking the symptoms..."

She nodded and looked down at her hands. Charlie looked down and put his hand over hers.

"You're definitely getting better...but I'm still not quite sure what it is. Your symptoms are not constant, which is somewhat unusual, but don't worry, you're getting better." he said finishing his notes. He looked up and smiled.

"Now, I'm going to continue you on these antibiotics for another 2 days, take some now, and I'm guessing that this will all be over with by the day after tomorrow. Sound good?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. Charlie passed the pills to Claire and she quickly washed them down with a swig of water.

"Good. Now, is there anything I can do for you before I leave?" he asked.

Claire looked over at Charlie then back down at her hands. After a minute she looked up and nodded.

"There is one thing..."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you think...this ummm Friday...you could...take Aaron for awhile?" she asked. Jack grinned and looked from her to Charlie and back.

"Sure." he said and then stood up. "I'll be back in the morning, once you get up. Goodnight." he said.

"Thanks, Jack, goodnight." Claire replied.

"Night." Charlie said as Jack left. He sat there for a few seconds and looked back over at Claire. "Why did you ask him that?"

Claire smiled and bit her lip. "You'll soon find out." she said and placed a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and laid down in her bed. Charlie sat there for a minute, not sure of what to think, and then stood up. He looked down at Claire and smiled.

"I love you." he said quickly. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too." she said and then squeezed his hand. He smiled and blew out the candles lit in the room. He laid down in his bed and turned back over to Claire.

"_What on Earth is she talking about?" _ he asked himself as he drifted off to sleep...

The next morning, Charlie woke up to Claire talking softly. At first, he thought she was talking to him, but soon realized there was another voice in the room.

"I can't believe he's still sleeping." he heard. Then realized it was Claire who said that.

"Well, he's been up for two days straight, taking care of you, of course he's tired." Charlie then knew it was Jack who was in the room. His eyes slowly opened and he sat up.

"Hey, you're finally up." Claire said with a smile. He rubbed his eyes and smiled. He looked over at Jack and sat up.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's...11:00." Jack replied looking down at his watch.

"I was starting to get worried about you." Claire said as she sat down next to him.

"I'll be back later on, Claire. But I think you should be 100 by tomorrow." Jack said standing up to leave.

"Okay, thanks, Jack." Claire said and turned her attention back to Charlie.

Charlie waved to Jack as he left, and then yawned. Claire reached over and rubbed her thumb underneath his eye.

"You look so tired, I'm sorry." she said.

"It's okay, don't feel bad. You're sick, and I want to take care of you." he replied. She smiled as he took both her hands in his. He leaned in and lightly kissed her.

"I have to pee." she said. Charlie raised and eyebrow and then started to smile, which soon turned into a spree of laughter.

"What's so funny about that?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. He continued to laugh for another minute and then she gave up and stood up. "Fine, I'll just go get eaten by a monster then." she said. He continued to laugh as she pouted out the door.

"Wait!" he yelled as she ran out. He followed her as she giggled into the the jungle. After a few minutes of running he stopped and looked around. She wasn't there.

"Claire?! This isn't funny! Claire?! Claire?!" he continued to yell.

"Boo!" she yelled from behind. He jumped straight up in the air and flew around. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and swung her around, and just as he did, it started to rain.

She giggled and playfully hit his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she demanded. He complied and set her down.

"Oh, great, now it's raining!" he yelled. She frowned and looked back at the beach.

"How far is it?" she asked.

"About a quarter mile or more." he replied panting. She shook her head and started off further into the jungle.

"Claire! Where are you going?!" he asked. She stopped and turned to him.

"We have to find somewhere dry." she said. He shook his head and yelled back, as the rain was very loud.

"No! We have to get back!" he said.

"Do you really want to walk back in this?" she asked twirling around. He sighed and stepped forward and took her hand in his. He quickly pulled her back towards the beach when it started to rain even heavier. He rolled his eyes and pulled her into a cave.

"Okay, we'll stay here until it lightens up." he said. She nodded and sat down. He sat down next to her looked out at the rain. "It shouldn't be long." She smiled and nodded. He looked back at her and noticed she was wearing a tank top and capris. He took off his sweatshirt and placed it on top of her. Then wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and snuggled into his neck.

"Thanks." she said.

"You're welcome." he replied and took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She shifted slightly and pulled herself closer to him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked lifting her head slightly to look at him. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, nothings wrong." he replied. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. She kissed him once, and then pulled back, and then kissed him again, and then again, and then continued to kiss him as she pulled herself on top of his lap. After a few minutes she tugged on his shirt before he pulled back.

"Claire, what are you doing?" he asked in almost horror. She frowned and then she shook slightly. "We can't...do that here!"

"I-I didn't mean to do that...I'm sorry." she said and then sat back down next to Charlie. She started scooting away when Charlie reached out and pulled her back.

"Claire, it's okay." he said pulling her into his arms. She turned around to show the tears in her eyes.

"Claire? Claire, it's alright we--we can do th-" he stopped himself, "we just can't do that _here_."

He wiped the tears out of her eyes and then pulled her back into his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that I just..." she managed to choke out.

"Shhhh..." he whispered rocking her head back and forth. After a few minutes, the rain stopped. "I think we can go back now, Claire."

She nodded as he stood up. He reached his hands down and pulled her up. She pulled the sweatshirt over her head and then they continued on into the jungle. Charlie with his arm around her.

* * *

TBC!

Thanks for reading this much of my story!

lostfan08


	12. AN 2 :

A/N:

Sorry this isn't a chapter!! I'm way to wrapped up in the pre-finale buzz!! Tomorrow, I will write and post chapter 11. And also my thoughts on the finale :D. I'd like to hear from you all as well! That 8 month hiatus is going to way to hard to get by with no Lost! So, I will be writing a lot this summer/fall. I've got an outline for a PB&J story, and one for a (gasp) Hurley/Libby story! Yes, that's right, I will be writing other fics this summer, not having to do with (sigh) Charlie/Claire. I've been super busy finishing up the last of school, and I'll be done next Friday! So after that, I'll be able to update much more often! Enjoy the finale!

-Katie(lostfan08)


	13. What's it going to be?

A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter...uhh what chapter is this? It doesn't matter, what my point is, is that I'm soon going to be done with this story. Don't worry! I'll keep the lost fics going this summer. :D You may notice some more swearing then usual...sorry. I hung out with my best friend(guy) who I haven't seen in a long long time because I moved and well...he swears a lot. So yeah...that was boring! I won't be swearing for long, it wears off like Tom's glue for his fake beard. Okay on to:

My thoughts on the finale:

Okay, so if you have seen the finale, don't read this! Skip right to the chapter. Unless, you never read my author's notes, which in this case, you wouldn't be reading this in the first place, so never mind! My thoughts...

Claire isn't dead. Now, it may be because I'm in denial, but I still believe she's alive. In some way or another. I don't have anything to back this up, however. Locke...OMG that was definitely the biggest shocker of the finale! Wow, Locke is dead...well me and a few of my LOST freaks have reason to believe that the island will bring him back to life upon arrival...

The freighter explodes! Holy crap! That freaked me out! Jin died :( and yes, I was one of the people who cried like a baby when he did. And I don't cry easy, ask anyone I know! :D I actually cried more when Jin died then when Charlie did! Yunjin Kim gave an Emmy winning performance there...props to her :D. Now, Jin may not be dead, so don't give up hope! He did survive the raft explosion back in season 1, but then again, that was a small bomb, not "enough C4 to blow up a bloody aircraft carrier". :D like Des point out. And he had an island to float back to...which brings me to my last topic, the island disapears...by far the biggest WTF?? moment(for me) in Lost Ever! Boom! Gone! Nothing there! Frank took the words out of my filthy mouth(recently): "Where the hell's the island?!". Eh, I could say more, but it's 1:11AM and I'm super tired! Enjoy chapter...ah forget it! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Charlie and Claire quickly hurried back to camp and into their tent. Claire dropped down on her bed as Charlie sat down on his. They sat for a while and rested, out of breath, cold, and wet.. Then, Charlie quickly stood up and took off his shirt. Claire turned her head and watched as he quickly ran over to his bag and found a dry shirt. He slipped that on and grabbed a dry pair of jeans.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah!" Claire said quickly standing up. Charlie stopped and turned towards Claire.

"Sorry! I didn't even notice you. I thought you fell asleep!" he said. Claire smirked and walked over to her pile of clothes. She plucked out a dry shirt and pair of pants and sat down on her bed. She pulled off her shirt and quickly slipped on her dry one.

"Now, we're even." she said. Charlie laughed and pulled her up. He spun her around as she giggled. They changed their clothes and then laid down in their own beds. Claire pulled the blanket over herself and shivered. Charlie faced away from her, wrapped in his own blanket. For a few minutes, they stayed quiet, before Aaron started to cry.

"I'll get him." Claire said taking the blanket off herself.

"No, I can." Charlie said practically flying out of bed to stop her. She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said taking the infant, "shhh...shhh it's okay...shhh."

After a few minutes, Aaron quieted and Charlie laid him back down in his crib. He walked back to his bed and sat down. He glanced up at Claire and smiled as she smiled back. He looked down at his hands and felt himself blush. He stood up and slowly walked over to her bed. She scooted back as he laid down. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Charlie kissed her and then pulled the blanket over the two of them.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear. She smiled and placed her hand over his shoulder.

The next day, it was bright and sunny. Charlie, Claire and Aaron had gone for a walk, and eaten breakfast. For the next few days, everything had been going great. They were sleeping together again...well not _sleeping_ together. Ever since Charlie had denied her, Claire had been thinking about it. She wanted to be careful, but she couldn't help it! Claire thought to herself as she walked with Charlie one morning. "_Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? The guy wanting it more then the girl? Maybe it was different because I was pregnant not too long ago, this guy was fucking amazing, and they were on a bloody island!" _Claire had never, ever, _ever,_ felt this needy before. Even when she was pregnant. "_Maybe it's because I like, no _love_, Charlie so much. Maybe it's because I know, that I love him. Not like it was with Thomas."_ She didn't know what love was then. But now, even with a baby, Charlie seemed to really love her. It boggled her mind why "_a rock star wouldn't want"-_she stopped herself. She didn't like the word very much. Sex. It seemed so, so bad. Maybe it was because her mother always told her so. "_Screw that! I'm 23 years old, I can make my _own_ decisions."_

Claire apparently hadn't said anything for awhile as Charlie was talking now...

"Something wrong, love?" he asked. She glanced over and then back down.

"Sorry, what?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I was just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking...about what?"

She couldn't answer that...she wouldn't.

"Nothing...it's nothing."

"Are you sure? Because, for the past few days, you've seemed like that's all you're thinking about."

"_Oh shit. He knows! How does he know?" _

"What do think I'm thinking about?"

He laughed quietly and then sighed. He stopped walking and sat down. She sat down next to him and re-situated Aaron in her arms.

"You can tell me anything." he said. She slowly nodded and glanced up at the ocean. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I'm not sure if you would want to know this."

"...Try me."

"...I've been thinking about sex." she blurted out.

Charlie looked down at Claire and then back at the ocean. A smile appeared on his face and he looked back over at Claire.

"You have?" he asked. Claire relaxed. "_At least he didn't run away...not that he would."_

"Yeah...I...God this is embarrassing."

"Why?" he asked. Claire finally looked up at him and frowned.

"Because, I've never really discussed this with anyone but my mum."

He laughed slightly and then slowly reached his hand for hers. He squeezed it and leaned into Claire. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled away.

"So...what does this mean?" she asked.

"Whatever you want it to mean." he said and stood up. He stretched his arms and then pulled her up. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. Claire felt a know twist in her stomach. She'd never really been nervous around Charlie. Except for when she first met him. He was a rocker and well, she just figured that most of them were, well tramps. She didn't say much on the way back to camp. She just ran the conversation over and over in her head. _"What the hell did I just do?!"_ It was either the best, or the worst decision...

* * *

Ugh, sorry this chapter was short! This was basically the set up chapter...:D My BPBC finale is coming up soon! And by soon, I mean this week. I hope you've enjoyed this story! Almost done! :D

Katie


	14. Finale

A/N: 'Hola everyone! I know, it's been awhile, and I promised this chapter over a month ago. But I have been really busy, not being busy, if you know what I mean. It's summer! I've had my month of doing absolutely nothing, and now I'm back to writing. But it's actually a very good thing that I took this break. It cleared my mind up of all my stress and I took the time to re-watch the first three seasons of Lost! Oh yeah! :D It was a blast! I got my friend Sarah into it, so I may have her write some chapters/stories from time to time. I hope you've all had a nice break so far! 7 months to go! :( Enjoy chapter...12...I believe...hmm...The **finale** of "My Bed, Peanut Butter, and Charlie?"

-lostfan08

* * *

Previously on BPBC:

_"_

_"...I've been thinking about sex." she blurted out._

_Charlie looked down at Claire and then back at the ocean. A smile appeared on his face and he looked back over at Claire._

_"You have?" he asked. Claire relaxed._

_"Yeah...I...God this is embarrassing."_

_"Why?" he asked. Claire finally looked up at him and frowned._

_"Because, I've never really discussed this with anyone but my mum."_

_He laughed slightly and then slowly reached his hand for hers. He squeezed it and leaned into Claire. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled away._

_"So...what does this mean?" she asked._

_"Whatever you want it to mean." he said and stood up. He stretched his arms and then pulled her up. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. Claire felt a know twist in her stomach. She'd never really been nervous around Charlie. Except for when she first met him. He was a rocker and well, she just figured that most of them were, well tramps. She didn't say much on the way back to camp. She just ran the conversation over and over in her head. _"What the hell did I just do?!"_ It was either the best, or the worst decision..._

_"_

The next day, Claire woke up before Charlie. She didn't want to wake Charlie, so she moved over to his old bed, sat indian style, and started to think. She figured she only got around 2 hours of sleep last night. She couldn't stop thinking. Her mind was racing around all the moments she had spent with Charlie. Was she really ready for this kind of relationship? It's not like Claire had been with many guys before. Only Thomas. And looked what happened there? What would happen if she got pregnant again? She couldn't handle another baby. Not on this island. Unless they got off the island before hand, which seems unlikely.

"Ugh." Claire said a little too loudly. Charlie's eyes flew open and he shot out of bed.

"Claire? What's wrong?" he said scrambling to her feet.

"Oh, Charlie. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Claire replied.

"No, it's fine. Is everything, okay?" he asked. Charlie sat next to Claire and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"...Yeah, Charlie. Everything's fine."

"Good, 'cuz you scared me there." he said taking deep breaths. Claire gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry." she replied.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong? You looked worried." he said placing a hand on hers.

Claire thought for a moment, and then replied,

"...I guess I am a little worried."

"About what?" he asked.

"About us?"

"...What are you worried about us for?"

"It-it's nothing, I don't want to talk about it." she said pulling away. Charlie pulled her back down and turned her face towards him.

"Tell me, Claire. I promise, I won't get upset or angry...or worked up over...whatever this is, okay?"

"...okay." she replied and sighed.

"I'm just a little worried about--if we--when we do actually...umm..._"sleep together"_-" she stopped and watched Charlie for a moment. He gave her an encouraging smile. "I'm just worried if I were to--get pregnant--again." she finished, taking in a deep breath.

Charlie nodded and pulled back a little bit. He sat for a minute in silence.

"Oh god, I knew this was a stupid idea!" Claire said standing up.

"No, wait! Claire!" Charlie said jumping after her. She stopped and turned to Charlie. "Just wait, I'm thinking."

Claire held her breath for a minute and then nodded.

"Can we just--sit down for a minute?" he asked. She nodded and they sat down on his bed. Charlie wrapped his arm around her and sighed. "This is a little embarrassing, but I must admit this."

"What?" she asked.

"As I'm sure you are aware...I've ugh...had...I've slept with many different women-"

"Yes..." she replied.

"And I've never really--I don't ugh...oh god...I don't use protection and I've never gotten any woman pregnant before."

"Charlie, I don't understand what you're trying to say-"

"I don't think I'm fertile." he blurted out.

"Oh."

He waited a minute. Still nothing.

"That's it?"

She turned to him and sighed.

"Charlie, you don't know that for sure and what if we did--and then I got pregnant?"

Charlie thought for a moment and then smiled.

"What?" , she asked, "What are you smiling at?" she asked with a smile creeping on her face.

"There's a simple solution to all of this."

"...Which is what?"

"No sex."

"Charlie, are you serious?"

"Yes, of course I am!" he said chuckling.

"You would...you would give up something like that for me?"

"Well, it's not like I need it to survive or anything. I mean look. I've gone 84 days with out it."

"...Wait 84 days? We crashed 83 days ago. Are you telling me that you had sex the night before the crash?"

"Well...yeah."

"With what? A prostitute?"

"Well...no...she wasn't a prostitute."

"Then who was she?"

"Just another fan."

"...See that's what I mean. Sex is such a big part of your life, I just don't see how this will work for you."

"We can try?" he said smiling.

She smiled back and nodded.

"Okay then. No. Sex."

He nodded and kissed her.

"So discussion over?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied.

_2 1/2 weeks later..._

Charlie and Claire are on their daily walk down the beach...

"So is this a new record?" Claire asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You've gone 100 days, without sex." she replied.

"Wow. Really? Has it been that long?"

She nodded in reply.

"Huh. I guess I just forgot about it."

Claire stopped walking.

"You're not being serious?"

Charlie stopped and turned around.

"Yes I am."

"How can you, Charlie Pace, rock god, forget about sex?"

"I guess it just kind of slipped my mind."

"So you've never felt needy?"

"Well, I suppose the 'rock god' reference kind of turned me on."

"Oh really?"

"Wait-don't. Don't do it, Claire!"

"Do what? I didn't say anything." she said with a smile creeping on her face.

"Please don't!"

"Well I suppose it's about time to get back, ay?"

"Claire..."

"What?"

He didnt' respond.

"That's what I thought. Now, come on. Time to get back to camp."

Charlie sighed and followed Claire back to camp.

For the next 4 days, Claire walked around calling Charlie her "Rock God". She tried her very best to turn him on as much as possible. On the fifth day, Claire stopped torturing him. She gave up. It was useless. Even if she could get him "needy", he would never cave. She was actually proud of him.

It was now January 7th, 2005. It had been 108 days since the last time Charlie had been with someone.

Charlie and Claire had just got done eating their supper and had put Aaron down to sleep.

"Isn't he just adorable when he sleeps?" Claire asked.

"Yeah...he is." Charlie replied. He smiled and sat down on their bed.

"Are you going to bed now, love?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a minute." she replied.

Charlie yawned as Claire sat next to him. Then he stretched his arm out around her. Claire giggled and snuggled her head into his chest.

"You're so cheesy, Charlie." she said.

He smiled kissed the top of her head. Claire pulled away and gazed into Charlies eyes.

"You're beautiful." Charlie said.

Claire smiled and gave him a kiss. She pulled her head back a bit to watch his face.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she replied.

Charlie watched her for a minute as she brushed the hair off his face.

"What is it?" he asked.

She smiled and kissed him. They continued to kiss for a few minutes and then Claire started to push him back. Charlie stopped her and sat up.

"Wait a minute. Are you trying to--"

Claire bit her lip and nodded.

"Are you sure? What if you get--"

"Shhh" Claire shushed.

"How do you know you won't get pregnant, Claire?"

"Because I just do."

Charlie let out a small laugh and continued to kiss her.

The next morning, Charlie and Claire went for their daily walk, and lived on their normal day. They continued this for the next two weeks. And then, it was time.

"Look, just give it to me." Charlie demanded.

"Why should I give you a pregnancy test? Are you the first male to become pregnant? Shshh, I knew this island was special, but hell, if it can knock you up then-"

"It's not for me, it's for Claire you asshole!"

Sawyer frowned and let out a sigh.

"What makes you think I have a pregnancy test?"

"Sun."

Sawyer rolled his eyes and then walked into his tent. He came out a minute later with a blue box. He handed it to Charlie and smiled.

"Congratulations, daddy."

"She's not pregnant yet. Don't go telling everyone, Sawyer. Like you did with Sun."

"Whatever, ruin all the fun."

Charlie rolled his eyes and walked away. Charlie headed straight for their tent. He walked in and handed the box to Claire. She smiled and took her hand in his. They walked out of the tent and down the beach. Claire went into the bushes and emerged a minute later. They sat on the rock for 3 minutes and then Claire picked up the test and took a deep breath.

* * *

TBC!!

Omg, right? Wrong! I am making a spin off, title still TBA, but it's in the works. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, there. Why didn't I just finish this story with a new chapter, you may ask? Because I have big plans, and I'm sick of this story quite frankly. So I hope you've enjoyed "My Bed, Peanut Butter, and Charlie?", and I hope to hear from you all very soon!

I would like to take this time to thank all of my reviewers:

CCRox4Eva--Thanks Emma! I love reading all your reviews, and thanks for reading all of my other stories as well.

tjmack--Thank you for all the nice reviews! I'm glad to see you are enjoying my writing!

tigerlvr94--Thanks for the review!

craazy4ever--Thanks for the sweet review! Gotta love cheese and peanut butter! :D

Qawsed7418880--I hope I've added enough "action" for ya. :) And thank you for the review!

ummmz--Thanks for your review, I hope you enjoyed the rest of my story!

lastingillusion--Thanks for your review! Gotta love the hobbit!

Bryana--Thanks for your review! PB&J 4 eva! :D

Pure-Evil-Me--That was one heck-of-a review! I really big compliment, and I appreciate it very, very much! :D

Again, thanks!

lostfan08


End file.
